Pride & Prejudice - Neptune Style
by dabblingpen
Summary: My favorite story - turned into my first fan fic - A/U the Fab 4 never were and the 5 Mars sisters grew up famous beauties in Neptune. What happens when two young men of good fortune and questionable tempers move to town?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Using my favorite story with some of my favorite tv characters to get a feel for the site...characters all belong to others, standard disclaimers, etc.

**Pride & Prejudice – Neptune Style**

**Chapter 1**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife...or, if you are in Neptune, be the prime suspect in a murder investigation.

"My dear Mr. Mars," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that the house on Netherfield Point is let at last?"

Mr. Mars replied that he had not.

"But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Bishop has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Mars made no answer.

"Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"_You_ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Bishop says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from Silicon Valley; that he came down on Monday in his private jet to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before the fall semester starts."

"What is his name?"

"Kane."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; forty or fifty million. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Mars," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them." Mrs. Mars was convinced her daughters needed assistance in this department, firmly eschewing years of feminist thought, the positive start to prestigious careers for her two eldest and the collegiate programs of the younger girls.

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he _may_ fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better; for, as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Kane might like you the best of the party."

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly _have_ had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."

"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Kane when he comes into the neighborhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sam and Natalie Mackenzie are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him, if you do not."

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Kane will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Ronnie."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Ronnie is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Meg, nor half so good humored as Madison. But you are always giving _her_ the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Ronnie has something more of quickness than her sisters."

"Mr. Mars, how can you abuse your own children in such way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least."

"Ah! You do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four million a year come into the neighborhood."

"It will be no use to us if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty I will visit them all."

Forced into retirement after being shot in the line of duty, Keith Mars was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and thirty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. _Her_ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper brought about by more than a little alcohol. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Mars was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Kane. Keith Mars was filling his retirement by operating a modest private investigation business. While he mainly dealt with philandering spouses and bail jumpers, he had found in the last few years a growing niche in corporate security, employee background checks, and protection of trade secrets. As such he had joined the local chamber of commerce and was on the unofficial Welcome to Neptune Wagon. Therefore, he had always intended to visit Mr. Kane, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid, she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second daughter working on a paper for her summer school class in intellectual property law, he suddenly addressed her with,

"I hope Mr. Kane will like it, Ronnie. Perhaps you can use it to get an internship in the legal department at his father's company, Kane Software."

"We are not in a way to know _what_ Mr. Kane likes," said her mother resentfully, "since we are not to visit." She sipped her gin and tonic while remembering the bitter sweet time when she knew a Mr. Kane, and idly wondered what Jake was doing now.

"But you forget, mama," said Veronica, "that we shall meet him at parties or around town, and that Mrs. Bishop has promised to introduce him."

"I do not believe Mrs. Bishop will do any such thing. She has two daughters of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her." Ronnie hid her smile in her book at this, as it was one of the few opinions of her mother's that she readily agreed in. She had gone to high school with Carrie Bishop and had never known a bigger gossip, although she had shown a surprising loyalty to her friend Miss Knight.

"No more have I," said Mr. Mars; "and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you."

Mrs. Mars deigned not to make any reply; but unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters.

"Don't keep coughing so, Lizzie, for heaven's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces."

"Lizzie has no discretion in her coughs," said her father; "she times them ill."

"I do not cough for my own amusement," replied Lizzie fretfully. In fact, she had just come inside after sneaking a cigarette behind the garage and had misjudged the amount of perfume she had spritzed to cover the smell. She felt like she was gagging on a mixture of jasmine and camels; she discreetly opened the French door to the patio for some fresh air.

"When is your next party, Ronnie?"

"Carmen is hosting a Labor day party in two weeks. You know how the '09ers love an end of summer bash."

"Aye, so it is," cried her mother, "and Mrs. Bishop does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself."

"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Kane to _her_."

"Impossible, Mr. Mars, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?" She took a larger sip from her gin, really she wasn't sure why she bothered in this family.

"I honor your discretion, two weeks acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight, perhaps I should run a background check. But if we do not venture, somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Bishop and her daughters must stand their chance; and therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself."

The girls stared at their father. Mrs. Mars merely took another drink and muttered "nonsense" under her breath.

"What can be the meaning of that complaint?" cried he. "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you _there_. While they are oft abandoned in this day and age, you do know the 90909 expects their social niceties. What say you, Faith? For you are a young lady of deep reflection I know, and read great books, and make extracts."

Faith wished to say something very sensible, but knew not how. She was the quietest of the five Mars daughters and liked to consider herself the most serious, proper and devout, but was often at a loss when placed on the spot for an original thought.

"While Faith is adjusting her ideas," he continued, "let us return to Mr. Kane."

"I am sick of Mr. Kane," cried his wife, once again letting her mind drift to another Mr. Kane that she use to know.

"I am sorry to hear _that_; but why did not you tell me so before? If I had known as much this morning, I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Mars perhaps surpassing the rest; though when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

"How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Mars! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved our girls too well to neglect such an acquaintance. You must tell us all about him."

"Now, Lizzie, you may cough as much as you chose," said Mr. Mars; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with his wife's alcoholic mania, and silently pondering the high cost of divorce in California.

When the door was shut, Mrs. Kane swirled her glass and mused. "At our time of life, it is not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintance every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Madison, my love, though you _are_ the youngest, I dare say Mr. Kane will dance with you at Carmen's party."

"Oh!" said Madison stoutly, "I am not afraid; for though I _am_ the youngest, I'm the hottest." With that she flounced out of the room, texting her best friend Shelly to arrange for a selfie swap to compare outfits for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n still using the P&P source material as the characters get introduced...still don't own it (that should be obvious) still don't own the VM characters, just hope you enjoy seeing them in this context

**Chapter 3**

Not all that Mrs. Mars, however, with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Kane. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbor Natalie Mackenzie. Her report was highly favorable. Sam had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he and his friends had been invited to Carmen's Labor Day party.

Of course, Veronica and Meg were somewhat more enterprising than the other Mars daughters. Meg, at Veronica's insistence, ran his name through the news checker at the television station where she just started working. Meg herself was newly moved back to Neptune after working in several smaller markets in Texas and Kansas, and had just taken a job as the morning beat reporter. She was captivated by both Mr. Kane's handsome photos but the long list of charities that he was involved in.

"Ronica," Meg started, flipping through the printed pages slowly, "don't you think this is an invasion of privacy, searching for information on Mr. Kane before we even meet him? Does it not take some of the pleasure away from good conversation and mutual discovery?"

Her eyebrows waggling, Veronica queried "Mutual discovery? Why sweet sister, just how handsome is the young Mr. Kane?"

Blushing prettily, a pink flush across her ivory checks, Meg merely handed the file to her younger sister.

Flipping pages, Veronica let out a low whistle. Mr. Kane was indeed dashing, though Veronica thought privately he had nothing on the young man standing slightly behind him in one of the photos, tall, dark hair with sun kissed blond tips, and a killer smile. "So…" her head tilting to the side, "does this mean you don't know what I found out in my background check?"

Veronica has started working at their father's private investigation firm shortly after he founded it when they were in high school. She had actually acquired her own P.I. license in college, and had worked extensively on cases before entering law school two years ago. For her it went without question that when a new, handsome, rich, young man moved to Neptune, home to scandals swept quietly under rugs that would be worth a dozen movies of the week, that she would do a background check before allowing herself or her sisters get involved.

Meg pondered a moment. "I think we should let fate and fortune take its natural course for once Ronnie, why don't we just meet Mr. Kane at Carmen's party?" And so, Veronica, who loved her older sister more than herself, put the file labeled Duncan Kane away, unread, and joined in her sisters and mother's torment of her father in asking questions of the young gentlemen.

In a few days Mr. Kane returned Mr. Mars's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining, from an upper window, that he wore a blue sweater and drove a black Mercedes.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Mars planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Kane was obliged to be in Los Angles the following day, and consequently unable to accept the honor of their invitation. Mrs. Mars was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Neptune; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled in Neptune as he ought to be. Natalie Mackenzie quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to Los Angles only to get a large party for Carmen's party; and a report soon followed that Mr. Kane was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the affair. The younger girls grieved over such a large number of ladies; but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing that, instead of twelve, he had brought only six with him from Los Angeles, his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room, it consisted of only five altogether; Mr. Kane, his two sisters, the husband of the oldest, and another young man.

Mr. Kane was good looking and gentleman like; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. Immediately, the party found he was a perfect fit for the 09ers clique, and they welcomed him like a returning prince.

His brother-in-law, Mr. Casablancas, merely looked the gentleman; but gossip quickly spread that it was none other than Dick Casablancas, who had grown up in Neptune. Dick and his younger brother Cassidy had left Neptune almost eight years ago, slightly after Big Dick Casablancas, their father had been sent to federal prison over his Ponzi scheme. A little known fact, was that his exposure as a fraud was due to the tenacity and investigative school of Veronica Mars. But like all things in Neptune, time and enough money made people forget and Big Dick was back running a new real estate empire, with a new trophy wife at his side. Dick Casablancas still looked the epitome of bored, slightly dumb surfer.

Mr. Kane's friend, Mr. Echols, soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten million a year, being the son of Oscar winning actors Aaron and Lynn Echols, and being a notable author in his own right. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Kane, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large mansion in the Hamptons could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend. One thing the 09ers did not like was someone feeling superior to them, for that was their sole prerogative over others.

Mr. Kane had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the party closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Echols danced only once with Mrs. Casablancas and once with Miss Kane. Lily Kane for her part made sure to dance with every attractive man, and some of the women to before the night was out. Her long blonde hair flowing, her couture dress flashing, she was quickly established as a determined flirt, and many wondered about wooing her, while several of the younger girls, wondered how to be her.

Mr. Echols, for his part, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Mars, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters, and the vodka that she had been drinking since noon.

Veronica Mars had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for several dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Echols had been standing near enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Kane, who came from the dance for a few minutes to press his friend to join it.

"Come, Echols," said he, "I must have you dance, or at least find someone to talk to. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such a party as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to speak with." With that he looked back down at his smart phone, thinking the matter closed.

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Kane, pressing his friend into further conversation, "Upon my honor I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them that are uncommonly pretty."

"_You_ are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Echols, looking at the eldest Miss Mars.

"She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask her sister to introduce you."

"Really Duncan, who talks like that? I thought I was the author. But fine, which girl do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Veronica, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt _me_; and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Kane followed his advice. Mr. Echols walked off, scotch in one hand, his phone in the other; and Veronica remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. She told the story however with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Mars had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party, and if she had any concerns when she learned that Mr. Kane's father was indeed Jake Kane, who was her friend, a long time ago, the vodka made her dismiss them. Mr. Kane had danced with Meg twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Meg was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way.

Veronica felt Meg's pleasure. Faith had heard herself mentioned to Miss Kane as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood; and Lizzie and Madison had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a party. They returned therefore, in good spirits to their home. They found Mr. Mars still up. With a book, he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found that he had a very different story to hear.

"My dear Mr. Mars," Lianne started speaking as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent party. I wish you had been there. Meg was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Kane thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice. Only think of _that_ my dear; he actually danced with her twice; and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Mackenzie. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her, she really isn't an 09er at all; but, however, he did not admire her at all; and he seemed quite struck with Meg as she was going down the dance. So, he enquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then, the two third he danced with Miss Ford, and the two fourth with Lauren Mackenzie, and the two fifth with Meg again, and the two sixth with Ronnie, and the foxtrot—"

"If he had had any compassion for _me_," cried her husband impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. Blasted man should have sprained his ankle in the first dance! For that matter, when did dancing become such a thing at these parties? Shouldn't the young people just be drinking and making fools of themselves in more normal a fashion?"

"My dear, why bother with the cotillion classes at all if the young people aren't to dance at parties" blithely remarking on the extravagant waste of time and money that all members of the Neptune Country Club forced upon their children, as yet one more example of their have/have-not society, Mrs. Mars continued with barely a pause for another sip of vodka, "I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome and his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say they are straight from Fashion Week in Paris—"

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Mars protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Echols.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Ronnie does not lose much by not suiting _his_ fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! I wish you had been there Keith to have given him one of your set downs. I quite detest the man."

Mr. Mars for his part soon tired of his wife's prattle, but not before resolving to himself to run a background check of his own on the ill-mannered Mr. Echols.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n P&P still not mine, still Austen, VM still not mine either. As a note to one reviewer who seems particularly displeased with the story so far. Yes, there is a lot of original Austen P&P left in, it is intentional, but the plan is for the story to build in its own right while staying true to P&P (much like Pride & Prejudice & Zombies). If the site admin agree with your opinion and the story is pulled...so be it. Until then, I hope the other people that are reading enjoy. I want to use this story to learn the ins and outs of the site, and P&P is my comfort food, so it still seems the best way to break myself in. (For example, today I learned how to use the edit document feature to type in this a/n rather than doing it in word at the same time I was working on the chapter).

**Chapter 4**

When Meg and Veronica were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her discussion of Mr. Kane before, expressed to her sister how very much she admired him. "He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners."

"He is also handsome," smirked Veronica. "Do I sense you may be embarking on that mutual discovery you spoke of last week?"

Flushing, Meg replied, "I was merely flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I wouldn't mind grabbing a coffee with him someday, but don't send the wedding invitations yet Ronnie, or I will think you more like our mother than you care to admit."

"Have I ever mentioned how jealous of your blushes I am? I get all splochy, fickled genes. But back to Dun-can Kane," Ronnie elongated the name, "the boy-eee that is making you blush. He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other women in the room, as Madison would say, you are a hottie. But, he certainly is very agreeable, and if you would let me finish the background check, I should give you leave to like him. Until then, I am satisfied that you have liked many a stupider person."

"Ronnie!"

"Don't Ronnie me, you are a great deal too apt to like people in general. You never see a fault in any body, should I remind you that you dated Cole in high school? I never heard you speak ill of a human being in my life, even after the purity test scandal." Ronnie's eyes darken with the bad memories, and she stood up to check her tazer in its charging cradle.

"I wish you could let high school go, and not dwell so on the bad memories. You have let your investigations lead you into hasty censuring, which I for one cannot do; but I always speak what I think." Meg's guileless blue eyes and soft smile fixed on her younger sister, making Veronica uncomfortable with the topic. Meg's utter genuineness was serving her well, and gaining notice in network news circles; her boss at the television station recently mentioned that her name was being considered as relief anchor for a national news program filmed in NYC next spring.

"I know you do; and it is _that_ which makes the wonder. Growing up in Neptune, dealing with Lianne," the contempt towards the town and their mother that Veronica often sought to disguise with amusement was evident, "to be honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! But so, let us move the gossip forward, do you like this man's sisters too? Their manners are not equal to his."

"They are very pleasing women when you converse with them. Miss Kane is to live with her brother and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if you will not find her a kindred spirit, Veronica, for I sense there is more in her and you that bespeaks of sisterhood, then you might find even with all four of your blood sisters combined."

Veronica listened in silence, but was not convinced. Lily Kane was loud, brash, an equal opportunity flirt, how could Meg possibly think that she and Veronica were alike. As for Mrs. Casablancas, her behavior at the party had not been calculated to please in general; in particular, she seemed set to only appeal to one category of party goer, she laughed a little too loudly at Big Dick's jokes and dance a little too closely with the men of his acquaintance, all the while ignoring the Dick she came with. For all that, both Miss Kane and Mrs. Casablancas were in fact very fine ladies, proud, conceited, handsome, well educated and in the habit of spending more than they ought; and were therefore in every respect proper 90909ers.

****P&P****

Mr. Kane was heir to the computer software empire founded by his father Jake Kane, and headquartered far north of Neptune in Silicon Valley. Mr. Kane intended to make his father's company his career, while his mother was determined he should go into politics. In the meantime, he was provided with a good house, use of the corporate jet, and the liberty of a black AmEx. It was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days traveling, surfing and in general enjoying life, leaving the next generation to political greatness.

His sisters were very anxious for his having an estate of his own. Lily Kane wanted out from under the thumb of her stern mother Celeste, and was told the only way she would retain access to her credit cards would be to live with her bother. Miss Kane was by no means unwilling to preside at his table, as Duncan Kane was sure to gain her access to the prestigious set that she was accustom to, and to turn a blind eye when she decided to indulge in other pursuits. Nor was Mrs. Casablancas, who had married a man of more fashion than ambition, less disposed to consider his house as her home when it suited her.

Mr. Kane had finished his MBA two years ago and was still looking for a spot to settle, and perhaps open a satellite office of Kane Software, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Neptune. He went to the beach and found good surfing, pretty girls, and easy company. After that a call to a local real estate agent lead him to the house on Netherfield Point and he was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, and took it immediately.

Between him and Echols there was a very steady friendship, in spite of a great opposition of character. They had met in junior high when their parents placed them at the same boarding school. Kane was endeared to Echols by the easiness, openness, general Californian nature of his temper, No disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, aloof, arrogant, and self-reliant to the point of stereotypical Manhattan playboy. Kane was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, despite his family's name and connections; whereas Echols was continually giving offense, but assured entry to any affair based on his name and wealth.

The manner in which they spoke of Carmen's party was sufficiently characteristic. Kane had never met with pleasanter people or prettier girls in his life; and as to Miss Mars, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Echols, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Mars he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mrs. Casablancas and her sister allowed it to be so—but still they admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl. While Lily said nothing, she thought she was more interested in the second Mars sister, Veronica. She had spoken briefly with her, and was entranced by her wit and snark, and thought that perhaps she would be able to show her how the lower class lived in Neptune.

****P&P****

Veronica was resolved to spend the week between Carmen's party and the start of the semester getting as much enjoyment as possible. To that goal, she packed her sunscreen, a novel, and a selection of tennis balls into her messenger bag, and she took Back-Up to Dog Beach. Engrossed in the pages, Back-Up laying at her feet, Veronica didn't notice the shadow fall across her until a voice broke her concentration.

"Hey, Blondie." Eli Navarro stood over her. His lean muscles covered with a faint film of sweat, making his tattoos glimmer. He made a menacing figure, and somehow looked out of place on the beach.

Veronica didn't bother looking up from her book. "Grab some sand Weevil, tell me what's up with my favorite reformed bad boy."

"Reformed? Please…" Eli drew out the word with a laugh, "Give me a chance and I will show you how bad I am."

And it was at just that moment, that Miss Kane joined the unlikely duo, making the party a strange trio. Miss Kane in a barely there bikini top and board shorts, had just gotten out of her red convertible, and seen Veronica talking to a dangerous looking man…just the sort of man she enjoyed meeting. She took no time in crossing the sand and introducing herself.

The whole week passed thusly, the unlikely trio enjoying the end of summer delights common in Neptune. Veronica found herself loath to admit, one night to Meg that perhaps she had been too hasty in her censure and opinion of Miss Kane, and that indeed she found her a worthy friend indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n P&P still not mine, VM still not mine

**Chapter 5**

Within a short walk of Veronica's house, was the home of her best friend Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie. Sam Mackenzie had been formerly in trade in Neptune, where he had made a tolerable fortune selling recreational vehicles, atvs, and other expensive outdoor toys. The distinction of having done so well locally had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business and instead of inspiring him to regional or national prominence, he instead quit the business entirely and had removed with his family to a house 90909 adjacent, and not too far a drive from the country club and beach. Unshackled by business, Sam occupied himself solely in being civil to all the world. And so, while not as rich or as ambitious as the standard '09er resident of Neptune he and his family were welcomed by them, for he was by nature inoffensive, friendly and obliging.

Natalie Mackenzie was the type of women to be the perfect neighbor to Mrs. Mars. Of similar station, and clinging to the edges of Neptune's high society, while Mrs. Mars was more effected and more often drunk, Mrs. Mackenzie was pretty without being beautiful, gracious, and generally welcomed in every social scene. They had three children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-four, Mac, was a computer prodigy and had just returned home to work on developing her own start up having lived several years in Austin, Texas working for thriving internet tech companies.

That the Mackenzie daughters and the Mars sisters should meet to talk over the start of the school year was absolutely necessary; and the week following the start of the semester, the girls found themselves all relaxing by the Mackenzie's pool.

"_You__r_ tech company may be getting a leg up, Cindy," said Mrs. Mars with civil self-command to Miss Mackenzie. "You were Mr. Kane's first choice to dance at Carmen's party."

"Thank you, but it is far too soon for me to discuss my business plan with anyone of Mr. Kane's ilk. Besides I think enjoyed his second partner better." Mac swam to the other side of the pool and under the water fall to escape the sun and Mrs. Mars. Veronica and Meg shortly followed her, leaving their mother opining to the air and her margarita.

"Oh!—you mean Meg, I suppose—because he danced with her twice…."

Meg frowned prettily. "Don't mind mama Mac, she means well."

"She means no such thing, and you know it," scolded Veronica, "she means for us to all be married, housewives, popping out babies and behaving like we were in Stepford. That said, Mac, are you sure we shouldn't learn more about the young," Veronica stole a quick glance at Meg, "and handsome, Mr. Kane? His father's company might be just the launching pad you need."

Mac shook her head, a bright pink streak escaping from her ponytail and landing in her eyes, she pushed it back with some vexation. "No, in start-up tech circles, Kane Software has a very bad reputation. While they pay their programmers decently enough, no one that works there is entitled to any share of their own intellectual property, and stories about how they have cut bad business deals and other shady goings on with start-ups are all over the place. I think I am best staying at home, and saving money, while I work out the kinks in the code…"

"Well, if you are sure, then of course I will not push the issue. How about we talk about something more interesting? Did you see who attended the party with Mr. Kane? Dick Casablancas." Veronica's blue eyes watched Mac sharply, she remembered before the Casablancas brothers moved away in high school Mac had a secret crush on Dick, while Cassidy had a not so secret crush on Mac.

Flushing Mac sought to quickly change the topic. "What about your own treatment at the party, Ronnie?" said Charlotte. "Mr. Echolls stating that you may be only just _tolerable_."

At this point Madison burst through the waterfall and sat on the ledge between the friends. "I beg you would not put it into Ronnie's head to be vexed by his ill-treatment; for he is completely hot, and completely rich, but if Ver-on-i-ca," Madison elongated her elder sister's name in sarcasm, "sees fit to not like him, then we shall all be forbidden to pursue his company. It is always that way with her. _Oh no, Madison, you can't go to that party, Ram is failing English and got a DUI, you simply can't make out with him._" Madison pretended to imitate Veronica and tilted her head, delivering her last statement in a sing song voice. "Ronnie you try to ruin all my fun, don't mess this up for us."

"Madison is not there a little mistake?" said Meg. "Ronnie was not stopping you from going to a party, she was stopping you from getting into a car with Ram, after he had been drinking, when he is a known risk." Meg, ever the peace-keeper, returned the subject to Mr. Echolls. "Mr. Echolls is our age, and already a celebrity in his own right, being a bestselling author, on top of his family's notoriety. I think it is perfectly reasonable for him being a little reserved in the face of so many strangers. Besides I did see him talking to Mrs. Bishop."

"Yes, because she asked him at last how he liked Neptune, and he could not help answering her; but she said he seemed very angry at being spoke to." Ronnie laughed at Mr. Echolls pride.

"Girls," Mrs. Mars shrill voice penetrated the waterfall, "do swim out from under there and join the rest of the group, it is very ill of you to be so antisocial at the Mackenzie's home."

Rolling their eyes, Meg, Veronica, and Madison dutifully swum back to their mother and the rest of the gathering.

Mac with a sigh for losing her solitude followed along, in time to see her father slapping hamburgers onto the grill. She almost swum back under, until she noticed him slide two large portabellas on the top rack. She wondered again why she was so different from her family, but was content in knowing they loved her, so she joined the large group on the sun ledge.

"Miss Kane told me," said Meg, continuing the conversation from the lagoon, "that Mr. Echolls never speaks much unless among his intimate acquaintance. With _them_ he is remarkably agreeable, and I think it shows admirable restraint in a public figure to practice such reserve." Meg was use to over bearing public figures in her day job, and in her quiet reserve she differed greatly from most of her colleagues.

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would have talked to Miss Reyes. I dare say he had heard that Miss Reyes if from Chula Vista and is only at Hearst on work study and scholarships."

"I don't understand, what does her being on scholarship have to do with anything?" wondered Miss Lauren Mackenzie quietly, then more loudly, "but I wish he had danced with Ronnie, they would have made such an attractive pairing."

"Another time, Ronnie," said her mother, "I would not dance with _him_, if I were you."

"I believe, mama, I may safely promise you _never_ to dance with him." While Ronnie was building a wonderful new friendship with Miss Kane, Lilly had also made it quite clear that Mr. Echolls was off limits to the female population of Neptune. One night over martinis and marbles (the latest trend at the hipster bar near campus), Miss Kane explained to Veronica that she had begun dating Mr. Echolls when they were just thirteen, and he had first come home for the summer from boarding school with her brother. She continued in a too loud voice to be confidential, that it was both families fondest belief that the pair would be married. Miss Kane for her part had no objection to such pairing, but until then, she intended to live life to the fullest; and with that she placed a sloppy drunken kiss on Veronica's lips. Ronnie felt no need to disclose this confidence to the party, but remained sure that even should Mr. Echolls not be such a proud man that she should never dance with him and tempt her new friend's wrath.

"His pride," said Mac, "does not offend _me_ so much as pride often does, because there is good reason for it. He is a very handsome young man, with family, fortune, both from his family and self-made, and everything in his favor. I think he has a _right_ to be proud." Mac herself had a good deal of pride, with a larger does of pragmatism, and wasn't about to call out the trait in another.

"That is very true," replied Veronica, "and I could easily forgive _his_ pride, if he had not mortified _mine_."

"Pride," observed Faith, who ironically prided herself upon the solidity of her reflections, "is a very common failing I believe..."

"Faith," her mother interrupted her abruptly, "why don't you be a dear and refill my margarita, I am sure no one cares about your observations on human nature." Faith's pale face pinched in displeasure, but she did not argue.

"If I were as rich as Mr. Echolls," cried Ryan Mackenzie, Miss Lauren Mackenzie's fraternal twin, emerging from the kitchen with chips and dip for the picnic table, "I would have an entourage, and drink a bottle of wine every day."

"Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought," said Mrs. Mars; "and if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly." Veronica winces internally, for it was the worst example of the pot calling the kettle black she had heard in a while, and was half sure that she would only take away Ryan's imagined hoard of wine to drink it herself.

Before long the conversation was curtailed by Sam Mackenzie announcing the lunch was ready, and all the ladies retired from the pool. Soon after, the Mars party made their good-byes and walked the few blocks back to their own home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Veronica Mars and Lilly Kane's friendship continued to blossom. The two would find themselves weekly at Martinis and Marbles, where Miss Kane would regal Veronica with scandalous stories of her adventures in Neptune and the vicinity, and Miss Mars would share more sedate stories about law school, and the non-confidential cases she was working on as a student intern in the public defender's office.

The Mars' ladies would often see the Kane sisters at the country club. It was a well-known secret that the Mars' membership was based solely on Mr. Mars providing security and back ground check services to the club, but most chose to overlook that. The former sheriff and his family retained a certain cache in town, having been wounded in a spectacular gun fight with the Fitzpatricks' that resulted in Liam Fitzpatrick being carted off in a body bag.

Meg Mars's pleasing manners grew on the good will of Mrs. Casablancas and Miss Kane; and though the mother was found to be intolerable and the younger sisters not worth speaking to, the Kane sisters were becoming friends with the elder two Mars girls. Meg received this attention with great pleasure. But Veronica, despite her growing friendship with Miss Kane, she recognized the superciliousness in the Kane sisters' treatment of most non-09ers, and she could not bring herself to like Mrs. Casablancas.

Also, it was generally evident whenever Mr. Kane and Meg Mars met, that he _did_ admire her; and to Veronica it was equally evident that Meg was in a way to be very much in love with Mr. Kane. Meg's condition was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Meg was use to keeping her features schools and her private life under wraps for her television news carrier. Those facts united with a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner, guarded her from the suspicions of the neighborhood. Veronica mentioned this to her friend Miss Cindy Mackenzie.

"It is a definite talent," replied Mac, "to be to present such a public image; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a person conceals their desire…"

At this Veronica snorted… "Desire? Have you met my sister? Saint Meg? The living epitome of Snow White?"

Mac grinned, but continued undaunted, "I am just saying, she may lose the opportunity of securing his affection. In nine cases out of ten, a woman had better show more affection than she feels. The tenth case of course being the psycho-stalker whose best bet is to show more skin then affection. Mr. Kane likes your sister; but he may never do more beyond coffee, if she does not lead him to the next step."

Veronica frowned, "If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton indeed not to discover it too, and Meg deserves more than a simpleton, no matter how cute, or how rich."

"Remember, Ronnie, that he does not know Meg's disposition as you do. Nor is he a licensed private investigator, and chronic snoop." Mac's words were delivered with a smile to lessen any sting that might accompany them.

Veronica persisted, "Surely Mr. Kane is not blind, if a woman is partial to him, and she does not endeavor to conceal it, he must know it."

"Perhaps he would, if he sees enough of her. But though Mr. Kane and Meg meet tolerably often, at the country club, or house parties, it is never for many hours together. Meg is kept so busy by the television station, and Mr. Kane's idle rich lifestyle does not lend itself to consistency and regular contact. Further, they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that should be have long uninterrupted conversations that early lovers are want to do. Meg should therefore make the most of every half hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure in a relationship, there will be leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Veronica, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being married. But Meg is not acting by design; she has only known Mr. Kane a short while. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character, for I am sure she is not endangered by such a notion as love at first site. As you say, her career keeps her tolerable busy and she is poised for a potential market switch to New York."

"Well," said Mac, "I wish Meg success with all my heart; and if she were to start dating him or even elope to Vegas tomorrow, I should think they have as good a chance of happiness as anyone. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, and divorce is not so looked down upon as to be a forbidden out."

"You make me laugh, Mac. You would never act in this way yourself. More to the point, how fares your love life? The reappearance in Neptune of Mr. Dick Casablancas after such a long absence, begs the question of where in the world is Cassidy Casablancas."

Mac rolled her eyes at Veronica, and refrained from answering. Privately, she did not wonder so much about the location of the younger Casablancas brother, but more to the happiness in marriage of the elder brother. While she would not actively seek the destruction of another's marriage, she privately admitted to herself the attraction she had felt towards Mr. Dick Casablanacas was still burning within her breast.

****P&P****

Occupied in observing Mr. Kane and Meg's interactions, Veronica did not suspect that she was being observed by his friend. Lily Kane was finding herself more and more in the company of Mr. Navarro, (and others) and was finding herself less concerned about her family's expectations; and therefore, had recently broken up with Mr. Echols. Mr. Echols for his part, was finally coming to accept that while part of him would always love Miss Kane, that they wanted far different things in their lives. He was not inclined to repair the latest rupture in their affair.

Mr. Echols had at first scarcely allowed Veronica Mars to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at Carmen's party; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticize find fault. Though in truth, finding fault in attractive young ladies was something of a pastime when he was with Miss Kane, so as to not give occasion to her jealousies. But no sooner had Miss Kane released him from his obligations, but after he made it clear to his friends that Miss Mars had hardly a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the expression in her blue eyes.

To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. He was forced to acknowledge her figure to be petite and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the east coast, or even, as the lower standard may be, west coast society, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Veronica's quick wit and "snark" was a match to his own. Mr. Echols spoke no word of this to Veronica, but oft at the country club would he find his eyes drawn to her, and more oft did he wonder what kept her so busy and unavailable to his attentions.

He saw her next at a backyard bbq hosted by Sam Mackenzie, and his eyes were riveted on her bikini clad form, barely made presentable by a silk sarong.

"What does Mr. Echols mean," Veronica queried Mac, "by listening to my conversation with Mr. Casey Gant?"

"That is a question which Mr. Echols only can answer." Mac smirked slightly, because a stare that intense by a man, could mean only one of two things, lust or deep seated affection. Unwittingly, she bestowed a similar look at Mr. Dick Casablancas before returning to herself and her conversation with Veronica.

"If he continues in such a manner, I shall have to introduce him to my taser, or Back-up." Veronica's lips formed a quick pout, for she realized she had neither her messenger bag nor her dog with her.

Mr. Echols approached them soon afterwards, and leaned quietly against the gazebo wall, his eyes fixed on Veronica. Mac grinned mischievously and defied her friend to mention such a subject to him. Veronica of course was incapable of walking away from such a challenge and immediately turned to him and said,

"Did not you think, Mr. Echols, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was speaking with Mr. Gant about the inequitable application of the death penalty and the greater need for works of non-fiction to portray our justice system rather than blood hungry works of fiction?"

"With great energy; but it is a subject which seems rather dour for a pool party." Mr. Echols attempted, what he was quite sure was a charming grin, and was about to turn the conversation to more personal inquiry, when Veronica interrupted his thoughts.

"You are severe on us." Veronica paused, "You expect us to be all vapid, spoiled, rich, surfers," with this a pointed nod towards Mr. Casablancas. "You do not expect that we may be the intellectual equals of your east coast friends, and so you would seek to quell any discussion beyond that of the weather, the food, or the general temperature of the pool…which can be summed up in one easy word, perfect."

Mac could see that Veronica was well on her way to being worked up, and that for the sake of her friend's future chances with Mr. Echols that perhaps she should be distracted. Mac thus interjected into the conversation, "I am going to set up the karaoke machine, Ronnie, and you know what follows."

What followed was Ronnie completely forgetting that she was baiting Mr. Echols into conversation, for while she was loath to admit it, she dearly loved singing, and was always happy to go to karaoke night with friends.

"You are a very strange friend, always leading me to sing before anybody and everybody! And this time shots have not been proffered. If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been the perfect manager." On Mac's persevering and promise to sing a duet, however, she added, "Very well; let us do this." And gravely glancing at Mr. Echols, she thought, perhaps she could find a way to curtail his dark gaze.

Her performance of Bad Reputation by Joan Jett was pleasing, though by no professional. Several in the crowd laughed remembering Veronica's high school years, where she would doggedly solve mysteries no matter the cost to herself, as was often spoke of in hushed tones as a brazen hussy.

Mr. Casablancas was among those laughing as he whispered a snide comment to his wife, knowing better than to voice anything less than pleasant about the elder Mars daughters to either Mr. Kane or Mr. Echols, who both seemed a little too wrapped in their attentions to those ladies. For Mr. Casablancas, women, even his wife, were simple, they were there for amusement, and purpose (to lend the proper air of respectability), but the concept of love and a deeply committed relationship were foreign to him. He kept finding his eyes drawn to the elder Mackenzie daughter, and maybe, just maybe, he felt something a bit different – he dismissed it immediately as a bad crab cake.

Veronica was eagerly succeeded at the microphone by her sister Grace, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for public display of her achievements. Grace had neither charisma nor taste; performed with a pedantic air and conceited manner, a long drawn out song by Charlotte Church.

Growing bored of the singing, with the sun setting and the tiki torches being lit around the yard, young Mr. Clemmens set up with dj equipment, and many of the younger guests started dancing.

Mr. Echols stood near the gazebo in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening. Lily had dragged him along, only to promptly ignore him and flit around men old enough to be her father, or alternately, that younger men that looked to be the help. His other friends were equally useless to him, Mr. and Mrs. Casablancas hitting on younger, pretty fair, and Mr. Kane engrossed in conversation with the eldest Miss Mars. So engrossed by his own thoughts, and his scotch, he did not notice Mr. Mackenzie had come upon him, till Sam thus began.

"What a beautiful night and charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Echols! Why look at your friend Mr. Casablancas dancing with half the young ladies here."

"Every savage can dance." Mr. Echols rolled his eyes fondly though as he said this, for it was clear Dick was having a great time alternating between such classic moves as the sprinkler, and reeling in dance partners from the edge of the crowd.

Mr. Mackenzie only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully;" he continued after a pause, "and I suspect you might enjoy such amusements as well, Mr. Echols."

"On occasion, when necessity or drink so command me."

Undaunted, Mr. Mackenzie continued, "Yes, indeed, I am sure many a young men says the same, unless faced with the proper young lady. Do you often go dancing in New York?"

"Never, sir."

"You have an apartment in Manhattan?"

Mr. Echols nodded, a slightly pained expression on his face, though while it was no secret that he lived in NYC, he, as a rule, did not discuss his personal life with strangers. Years of growing up with paparazzi, sycophants, and stalkers, had made him more than a little guarded.

"I had once some thoughts of fixing in town myself—for I am fond of society; but I did not feel quite certain that New York City would agree with Mrs. Mackenzie. She does love her Californian lifestyle of sunshine and the great outdoors."

He paused in hopes of finally engaging the reserved Mr. Echols in conversation; but his companion remained silent.

Veronica had this misfortune of moving between the patio and the gazebo at that instant and caught Mr. Mackenzie's eye. Sam was struck with the notion of doing promoting his friend's daughter and relieving himself of an awkward conversation, and called out to her,

"My dear Miss Ronnie, why are not you dancing? Mr. Echols, you cannot refuse to dance, when so much beauty is before you." Sam took her hand, and would have given it to Mr. Echols, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it.

Veronica drew back as if bitten, and said with some ire, "Mr. Mackenzie, I have no plans on dancing tonight. I did not move this way in search of a partner."

Mr. Echols frowned at her apparent rejection of him and requested she join him; but in vain. Veronica was determined, though not so impolite to storm away from the conversation; and nothing said by Mr. Mackenzie or Mr. Echols would change her mind.

"Mr. Echols has partaken of my scotch," Mr. Mackenzie said in a rare moment of targeted humor, "and now he finds himself in need of a partner."

"Mr. Echols certainly appears in dire straights," said Veronica, laughing.

"He is indeed. You are one of the most charming young ladies of the neighborhood, how could he not but reach out to you to sooth his condition; for who would object to such a partner?"

Veronica looked archly, and turned away. "I am sure given some more of your scotch, he shall find himself disposed to find another partner, perhaps less charming, but I am sure more willing."

Mr. Mackenzie also walked away, perplexed and slightly dissatisfied by the turn of events. He resolved to find someone to discuss football with, and thus forgot entirely about the odd interlude.

Veronica's moxie had not injured her with the gentleman, and Mr. Echols was thinking of her with some curiosity, when Miss Kane joined him.

"Looogan," Lily slurred, "why are you being such a stick in the mud?"

"I am not a stick the mud." Logan sighed, "I am merely reflecting."

"You are reflecting how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner. You are such a snob, never wanting to meet new people, or experience life." With this Lily twirled around making her skirt flair and drawing curious eyes towards the young couple.

"As usual Lily, you are totally wrong, you never have much luck knowing what I am thinking." Logan paused, not wanting to rehash old arguments. "My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been considering the enjoyment which a pair of blue eyes in the face of a pretty woman can give."

Miss Kane practically bounced with pleasure, for nothing pleased her more than a good romp or intrigue. "Logan, you must tell me, which of these Californian girls has bewitched you?"

"Miss Veronica Mars."

"Miss Veronica Mars!" repeated Miss Kane, a slight frown flashing across her face, for she was not so convinced that her new friend Miss Mars would be well served by her old friend. She knew that when she and Logan were in an off again cycle, he would run through trollops at an alarming pace. "I am astonished. She seems a bit serious for your normal tastes. Don't you think she is a bit too ambitious for you?

"What a way to phrase things Lily. From admiration, you get to lust, and then jump to one night stand. In so doing you obviously wish me to not consider Miss Mars a proper participant in such sport. I knew you would be thinking ill of me."

Lilly was in no mood for serious Logan. "Well, Mr. Stick in the Mud, if you have no nefarious intent towards my friend, let us go find you someone to pleasantly engage your evening. I met another blond, Caitlin that might be just your type."

He listened for a moment, but hung back when she attempted to drag him towards the hot tub. Growing bored by his obvious lack of enthusiasm, Miss Kane quickly abandoned him to the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mr. Mars had a small pension from the sheriff's department, having been wounded in the line of duty and he would have qualified for social security disability should he have opted to take it. However, those amounts would not cover the expenses of a family of five daughters, and a wife that was not inclined to moderation. Their home, though '09 adjacent was not overtly grand and in a fluke of antiquated law, was entailed, in default of heirs male, on a distant relation.

Their mother's fortune, though it was a joke to call it such, was a small trust fund, granting her an annual allowance that she perpetually used up before the first quarter of the year. Her father had been an attorney in Neptune, and had passed away while she was still in college. She had a sister married to a Mr. McCormack, who had been an associate to their father, and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in New York in an antiques importing and exporting business.

Being outside the 90909 zip code had its advantages. The downtown of Neptune was only one mile from their home. The girls found it convenient distance to walk through the shops, three or four times a week during the summer, and nearly as often when school was in session. The two youngest of the family, Lizzie and Madison, were particularly frequent in these walks; more social than their sisters' and lacking cars of their own, when nothing better offered, a walk through downtown Neptune was necessary to amuse them; their aunt being as much of a gossip as Mrs. Bishop, and always willing to share bits of news. At present, they were well supplied both with news and excitement by the recent arrival of a naval officers in the neighborhood; it was to remain the whole winter, as they were testing Neptune out as the location of a new officer candidate school in connection with a special program at Hurst.

Their visits to Mrs. McCormack were now productive of interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mr. McCormack had conducted a joint workshop with the JAG office for helping the young officers establish living trusts, advance directives and wills, and therefore visited them all, and this opened to his nieces a source of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but naval officers; and Mr. Kane's large fortune, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the dress whites of an ensign.

***VM***

After listening one morning to their raptures on this subject, Mr. Mars coolly observed, "From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced."

Lizzie was disconcerted, and made no answer, she was quite sure she was a rebel and not silly, parents just don't understand. Madison, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Lieutenant Commander Rooks, and her hope of seeing him after school, as he was going the next morning to San Diego.

Mrs. Mars frowned, Madison was her favorite daughter and when sober, she felt compelled to say something on her behalf. "If I wished to think so poorly of any body's children as to call them silly, it should not be of our own."

"If my children are silly I must hope to be always sensible of it." Mr. Mars contained his sigh, perhaps it was too early to engage his wife in such discussion…lately it always seemed to earlier to speak with her.

"All of them very clever. Madison is very wise to concern herself with officers and meeting the proper sort of young man, after all looks can be fleeting."

Mr. Mars was at once stunned and saddened by the insight his wife unwittingly displayed. "Let us not agree here, I must think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish and that their youth would be best spent in sensible pursuits rather than the pursuit of young men."

"My dear Mr. Mars, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their parents. When they get to our age, I imagine they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I liked dress whites myself very well—after all its better than mooning after a high school football player with no hopes of reaching the NFL; and if a smart young lieutenant, should want to marry one of our daughters, I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Commander Cho looked very becoming the other night at Sam Mackenzie's in his dress whites."

Madison, trying to paint the officers in a good light and failing, chimed in, "Mrs. McCormack says that Commander Cho and Lt. Commander Rooks do not go so often to the Seventh Veil as they did when they first came; she sees them now very often standing in Java the Hut."

Mrs. Mars was prevented replying by Meg's cell phone ringing loudly; it was a call from household on Netherfield Point. Mrs. Mars' eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she decided it was no longer too early to fix herself something stronger than plain orange juice.

"Well, Meg, who was it? What is it about? Tell us my beautiful girl." Lianne smiled contently both from the vodka and the thought of marrying her eldest off to such a wealthy young man.

"It was Miss Bingley," said Meg, her face a serene mask. "She invited me to dine with herself and her sister, Louisa Casablancas. Veronica, she says if you can pull your head out of your books, you are to join us as well, for she feels, and I quote "for a whole day's tête-à-tête between two women can never end without a quarrel." She says Duncan and the other guys are dining with some of the officer's at the sports bar tonight."

"With the officers!" cried Madison, wondering if her fake id would get her in tonight.

"Jugs & Mugs," mulled Mrs. Mars, "that is very unlucky."

"I shall go over after work," said Meg, "the station has me on a split today, so after the mid-day reports, I have to go back for the eleven o'clock tonight. So don't plan on seeing me tonight."

Her mother attended her to the door with good cheer, a split shift at the station meant that Meg would be spending a good 6 hours with Miss Kane, and even if her brother did not come home, perhaps Meg would contrive to leave the tv on her station so he would see her that night.

***VM***

Veronica went over to the Kane mansion later in the day. Classes that morning had been challenging, and she spent the afternoon in the library working on her law review article. She was feeling pleased with herself, midterms were over, and she could feel herself on the downhill stretch for this semester, with all of her papers progressing nicely.

That evening, before Meg and Veronica left, Lilly exclaimed brightly, "I have a wonderful idea!"

The rest of the girls smiled indulgently at Lilly waiting for her to continue. It wasn't long into their acquaintance when the Mars sisters realized, there was nothing Miss Lilly Kane liked more than being the center of attention. If there was fun to be had, she was certain to be in the middle of it.

"Next weekend is Halloween…you two must agree to come away for a long weekend with us down in Mexico! There are some amazing clubs and parties, and we own a house on the beach, and Latin men are so very…"

Meg interrupted…"That is very kind of you, but I probably have to work, I haven't checked what my shifts are for next week, and I am sure Veronica has studying to do, and class, it would be hard for her to break away…"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," insisted Lily. Look, both of you come over tomorrow as soon as you are free, and we can figure out all the details." Miss Kane was in no mood to be diverted from her fun, and would brook no argument. Laughing, the Mars sisters agreed to return tomorrow and at least discuss the idea.

***VM***

"You both have to go!" said Mrs. Mars, her daughters were sitting around the breakfast table catching her up on the events of last night over coffee.

"But mama…" began Veronica.

"No buts! Your sister has a wonderful opportunity to spend some quality time with Mr. Kane, and she has more than enough vacation time built up at the station. You should be supportive in this, heavens know why they invited you along as well, but for the sake of propriety, and your sister's future felicity, you should find the time in your busy schedule to go behave like a normal girl."

Veronica winced internally. Her mother had been drinking earlier than usual, and was not being particularly nice. She wonders, not for the first time, what happened to the loving woman who taught her to bake, and would match her music to her dinner selections and in general had been so happy. Sighing, she realizes that she shouldn't look back so much, and that if her father was happy it was not her place to complain…she would be out of the house soon enough after all.

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Mars, noticing Veronica's discomfort, "if your daughters should both derail their careers, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Kane, and under your orders."

"Oh! Stop being so melodramatic, I am not at all afraid of either of their careers. Though why they should be aspiring to such things is perfectly beyond me. People do not spoil their futures by taking a holiday in Mexico."

Mr. Mars did have to concede that Mrs. Mars was right on this point. "It is true my dears, you both work very hard, and a vacation may serve to refresh you both, if you manage to avoid public displays of drunkenness and the wrong sort of party goer. Do as you will in this matter, but know, I have no real objection to the idea." With that Mr. Mars left the table, and went to his office.

Meg and Veronica, caving to combined will of their mother and Lily (who had been texting them all morning), agreed to go over to the Kane mansion that night to at least discuss the idea further.

***VM***

Veronica had a league soccer match that afternoon, one of her few non-law school related activities. It was a co-ed team, and she always got a good work out playing forward. In the last five minutes her team had scored a goal, and clinched a spot in the district playoffs. She had played hard and was exhausted. Getting in her car, she checked her phone before heading home. She saw a dozen missed text messages, demanding to know where she was and commanding her presence at the Kane home. Sighing with the thought of a nice shower and her pjs, she instead drives to Netherfield Point, knowing Lilly won't mind if she showers and changes there, but that she will be berated if she makes them wait for her any longer.

She was shown into the game room, where the entire household was assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. That she should come directly from a soccer match was inconceivable to Mrs. Casablancas who was always dressed to perfection, and found the idea of sweating to be disgusting. Miss Kane merely rolled her eyes and laughed at her rough and tumble friend. Veronica was received politely by the group; and Duncan immediately asked her how the match went, and confided that he had played varsity soccer in high school himself. Mr. Echolls said very little, and Mr. Casablancas nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and a sudden rousing appreciation of knee socks. The latter was thinking only of his dinner.

Lilly took her to one of the guest suites to get cleaned up. "Mars, you certainly know how to make an entrance. Now hurry up, we have a vacation to plan!"

When she had showered and changed, Veronica joined the party downstairs, and found she was liking them better herself. Particularly when she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed towards Meg. Surprising herself, she found that she was agreeing to Lilly's plan and was soon entering notes into her phone about when and where they were to meet Thursday morning to head out of town. This being Tuesday, the sisters left Netherfield Point realizing they only had one day for shopping and packing, before heading to Mexico for a long weekend. They had to agree to leave on Thursday and not come home until Wednesday next.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n characters and source material still not mine..still just having fun. _

**Chapter 8**

At five o'clock in the morning on Thursday, the two Mars sisters found themselves at the Neptune Airport being escorted to the private hanger where the Kane's jet was being stored. Mr. Kane's father, while not adverse to air travel, was said to prefer the new high speed rail, and therefore had sent the jet down to Neptune for his children's use and amusement. The Casablancas were already on board, and indeed already back to sleep. Miss Kane arrived at the same time as them, and it was evident that she had come straight from some assignation; with a wink and nod, she also disappeared inside the jet with no comment. Internally, while Veronica accepted such behavior as she was a guest, and because she found a deep bond of sister-like adoration growing between herself and Lilly, she also felt herself quite free to continue to dislike the attitudes of the idle rich while allowing the excesses of Miss Kane.

Mr. Kane was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any true approval. His concern for Meg was evident, and his attentions to herself were charming, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. Miss Kane, was too absorbed in herself, and engrossed by Mr. Echolls, whom she had decided to torture this weekend, unless some suitable diversion was found in Mexico, to realize that anyone might be uncomfortable being in their social circuit. As for Mr. Casablancas, he was an indolent man, who lived only to eat, drink, and surf, who, when he found she had no opinions on any of those items, and was uninterested in flirting or induction to the Mile High Club, had nothing to say to her.

During the flight Mrs. Casablancas woke up, and Miss Kane had returned from the private bedroom at the back of the jet, looking refreshed in clean clothes and new makeup. When the Mars sisters' inevitably fell asleep, Miss Kane wasted no time in putting her plan in action, and began gently abusing Veronica Mars (if her suspicion about Mr. Echolls was right, this might prompt her to say something, and cause some merry drama during the trip). Her manners were pronounced to be bad, a mixture of pride and impertinence (the very things Lilly secretly loved best about her new friend); she had no conversation, no style, no beauty (things Lily knew to be completely false). Mrs. Casablancas, while not understanding Lily's motivations, was a classic mean girl, and would follow her lead blindly, therefore she added:

"She has nothing to recommend her, but being an excellent soccer player. I shall never forget her appearance Tuesday night. She really looked almost wild."

Lily smirked, sometimes her sister unwittingly gave her the best openings, "She did indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Why must she be playing such an aggressive sport, and then to come directly over without taking the time to fix her appearance. Her hair so untidy, in pigtails for goodness sakes! And her knee socks! Covered in mud and grass stains."

Mr. Kane was not moved by his sisters' critique, "This was all lost upon me. I thought Veronica Mars looked remarkably well, when she came over Tuesday. Her knee socks quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr. Echolls, I am sure," said Miss Kane, thinking back to his penchant for a certain naughty school girl costume she had one Halloween, "and I think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not." Logan frowned, also thinking about knee socks.

"To play in a soccer league at her age? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a small town indifference to decorum. I am afraid, Logan," continued Miss Kane in a whisper, "that her appearance must have affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise." He looked back at her sleeping form near the rear of the jet, and found there were other things to admire besides her eyes.

A short pause followed this conversation, and Lilly prepared mimosas for those that were awake, while Mrs. Casablancas began again.

"I have an excessive regard for Meg Mars, she is such a sweet girl and so talented. I hope for her sake that she finds a good television station, but with such family, low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it. Talent counts for so very little these days."

"Their uncle is an attorney in Neptune," Dick chimed in, for Mr. McCormack was well known for getting Neptune's younger set off of their juvenile delinquency charges when he was younger.

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Brooklyn." Mrs. Casablancas said the last with a little shutter, as if no ne she knows would be caught dead in that borough.

"If they had uncles enough to fill _all_ Brooklyn," cried Duncan, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable. Nor make Meg fall any in my esteem."

"But it lessens their career choices and their chance of marrying men of consideration," replied Echolls.

To this speech Kane made no answer, choosing instead to focus his attention out the window; but his sisters indulged additional mirth for some time at the expense of the sleeping Mars sisters. Lilly kept her eyes on Logan curious to discern his feelings towards her friend.

When the captain announced the planes descent, Mrs. Casablancas and Miss Kane went to the plane's master bedroom to wake the girls and prepare for landing. Veronica was embarrassed that she had spent the entire flight asleep, and slightly ashamed for her earlier internal criticism of the idle rich when she had seen the sleeping Casablancas. She quickly recovered her countenance and touched up her hair and makeup before entering the main cabin and buckling her seat belt for landing.

As they were exiting the plane and waiting for their luggage to be transferred to the waiting car, Miss Kane excitedly laid out the plans for the weekend. Tonight they would be going to the Kane's beach house for a quiet afternoon of surfing, sun bathing, and relaxation. Tomorrow Lilly planed on taking them shopping while the gentlemen again went surfing, and then they would be going to an exclusive Halloween party at a night club. The next day they would be participating in Dia de los Muertos festivals, and the day after that back to Neptune. Miss Kane left no room for opposition in her speech. When Veronica objected that she and Meg had not packed costumes for tomorrow, Lilly simply laughed, "Veronica, I have you covered, and you will be fabulous!"

Two hours later the limo pulled into the drive at the beach house. Situated on a bluff, the adobe building with bright Spanish tile was unassuming in the front, but as Lilly threw open the front doors it was obvious this was more than a simple casita. The entry hall opened on to an internal patio over-looking three stories of glass, with an amazing view of the ocean. The house had been built into the side of the cliff.

After touring the house and selecting guest rooms, the group made their way down the private steps to the beach level bungalow. The caretaker had already set out wet suits and surf boards for the gentlemen, as well as a light lunch, with buckets of cold beer and a pitcher of lemonada.

While Misters Echolls, Kane and Casablancas were pulling on their wet suits, the girls were taking off their cover-ups to prepare for some prime sun bathing time. Logan couldn't help it, his eyes were glued to Veronica as she pulled her t-shit over her head and reveled a small pink bikini and perfectly toned abs. His breath hitched and he suddenly was compelled to walk away from the group and grab his surf board. Veronica was oblivious to the change in his condition, but Lilly smirked, thinking this was going to be too easy.

The day was spent in easy comradely and the worries Veronica had about coming on the trip seemed dispelled. A few locals joined the gentlemen in surf, and were invited back up to the house where they planned on grilling for dinner. After eating, Veronica went to her room to change into something more comfortable, but promised Lilly that she would soon join the rest of the party downstairs.

On entering the game-room she found the majority of the party at the poker table, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it. After watching for a few minutes, she was convinced she could run the table and make a decent profit at it, but as she was a guest, she was not sure it was appropriate. Making schoolwork the excuse, said she would amuse herself with a book. Mr. Casablancas looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards, Ronnie?" the old nickname slipping easily from his lips, he continued to look puzzled; "you use to love poker."

"Miss Veronica Mars," said Miss Kane, returning to her plan, "despises cards. She is quite the scholar and has no pleasure in anything else."

"Lilly Kane, you know that is not true," cried Veronica; "I have to keep up with the reading for class, even if I have taken a few days off, but I take pleasure in many things." With that she turned her back from the game table and curled into an overstuffed leather chair by the fireplace, her highlighters placed on the table next to her.

Duncan and Meg wondered away from the table in Veronica's wake. Duncan looked over the library on the east wall as Meg expressed a desire to read for a while too. "I wish the collection at this house was larger for your benefit."

Meg assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room, and selected a volume by Octavio Paz.

"Books, books, books," said Miss Kane, calling out from the poker table, "you are all such nerds. But I have to admit you have an amazing library at Lester Home, Mr. Echolls!"

"It ought to be good," Logan replied, "it has been the work of many generations. My mother might have been an actress, but her father was an English professor, as was his father, etc. I think one of the great greats was actually the first English professor at Harvard."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books." Lilly glanced at Veronica, sure the mention of Mr. Echolls' scholarly side would get her friend's attention.

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a library. There is something solid about a book, real, that simply cannot be replaced by a screen."

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauty of your estate. Duncan, when you build _your_ house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Lester Home." Lilly wondered if she should mention his other houses, or his glorious Manhattan apartment, but contented herself with talking up his ancestral home. While she knew her friend was uncomfortable with displays of great wealth, she was a dork when it came to history, and a marshmallow about sentimental things like family.

"I wish it may." Duncan barely looked up from his conversation with Meg to answer.

"You really should get a place in the Hamptons. Jake and Celeste love California to have more than the penthouse in New York. So it is the perfect distance away from home. Find someplace like Lester Home to set up shop in. There is no better party homestead location than the Hamptons."

"With all my heart; I will buy Lester Home itself if Logan will sell it." Duncan appeared slightly more engaged in the conversation. His hand was twined in Meg's and in the back of his head, he admitted having a family home would be a good next step, and why not next to his best friend's?

"Don't be foolish, I am talking of possibilities, Donut."

"Don't call me Donut, Flower," Duncan dragged out the first childhood nickname he could think of, "besides, I think it is easier to get Lester Home by purchase than by imitation. Who has time to go searching for all that art…or those books you started this conversation on?"

Veronica was unwittingly caught into paying attention to the conversation; and soon put her school work wholly aside, and drew nearer to the card table. Lilly smirked, this was going to be easier than she expected.

"Has Miss Echolls grown since the spring?" said Miss Kane; "will she be as tall as I am?"

Logan smiled fondly, as he always did when he thought of his little sister. "I think she will. She is now about Miss Veronica Mars' height, or rather taller." Allowing himself to look at that lady for a fleeting moment, he was struck again by her petite beauty, and he schooled his features to a bored look as he moved his eyes back to his cards.

"How I long to see her again! If I had a little sister, I would want her to be just like Heather. So extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the piano is exquisite." Secretly, Lilly could not care less, Heather Echolls was underage and did not possess a rebellious bone in her body; Lilly found her boring.

"It is amazing," said Mr. Kane, "how young ladies can still find time to be so very accomplished."

"All young ladies accomplished! Donut, what do you mean?"

"Yes all of them, well if they can be called a lady that is. They paint, play some instrument, and engage in charity work. I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished. Then again, typically it is mother doing the introductions."

"Your list of common accomplishments," said Logan, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who do not deserve it for in truth all their "accomplishments" are purchased. I can think of less than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished. Of course, one hardly expects every girl that is pretty enough to spend some time with to actually be accomplished, so it is no great loss to society."

It was too much for Veronica, the smug superiority on one hand and the casual indifference towards the fairer sex on the other, she finally spoke, "You must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished women."

"Yes." Logan was certain there was a trap here, and perhaps he should return to the laconic persona he had been wearing in Neptune.

"Oh!" interjected Lilly, who now had Veronica engaged in the conversation, and was not going to let Logan drop the ball on, "no one can be really accomplished, who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, speak several languages, and, she must possess a certain something in her manner of walking, or the word is falsely applied."

"Yes, this is all true," agreed Logan, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"Well, I am shocked, Mr. Echolls, in now knowing your high standards, that you know any "accomplished" ladies."

Mrs. Casablancas and Miss Kane both cried out against the injustice of Miss Veronica Mars' doubt, and were stated confidently that they knew many women who answered this description. Mr. Casablancas called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward to the game, which was all he had besides the bottle to distract him from thoughts of a certain young lady with stripes in her hair that he found quite accomplished. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Veronica soon afterwards left the room, saying she really did need to finish the chapter she was reading tonight. Duncan and Meg similarly left the room, headed down to the beach for a quiet walk.

"Veronica Mars," said Miss Kane, when the door was closed on them, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own, terribly manipulative of her."

"Undoubtedly," replied Logan, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, and who also thought it took a manipulator to know one, and therefore Lilly would know, "there is meanness in most arts which ladies condescend to ensnare men. But I think you perceive too much of yourself in your new friend."

Miss Kane was satisfied to end the subject, knowing that neither Logan nor Veronica would be prepared for what she had in store for them tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Veronica spent the rest of her night in her room. She was pleased that before she went to sleep she finished the reading for her classes next week, and could spend the rest of the weekend indulging in the promised raptures Lilly had laid out for them. While the group at a late breakfast, the gentleman having gone surfing a dawn, and the ladies having slept in, Meg's cell phone chirped. Looking down at the message, she imparted to her sister, that their mother desired to Skype, to see for herself what progress was being made, Meg having passed the night under the same roof with Mr. Kane.

Mr. Kane was entreated upon therefore for use of a computer, as the cell service was sporadic at best, and the girls knew it was best to appease their mother so they could enjoy the rest of the weekend in peace. Duncan led them to the upstairs office, the only closed room on the top floor and flicked the lights on. Unlike the rest of the casita which was decorated tastefully, but obviously for vacationing pleasure, the office was cold, with steel and glass furniture and slick modern lines. Mr. Kane noticed the girls' startled reaction, and explained, "This is my father's office when he comes down, so it's the one room in the house my mother was not allowed to decorate."

Logging into the computer, Mr. Kane set Meg in front of the screen and found excuses to lean over her as he typed in the password. Thus when Mrs. Mars face popped onto the screen, she saw the smiling faces of Meg and Mr. Kane. Being satisfied on seeing her so cozy with Mr. Kane she had no wish of her returning immediately.

The rest of the group anxious to get on with the day, made their way into the office while the Mars sisters were still on the call.

Mrs. Mars now addressed herself to Mr. Kane, "My daughters are so fortunate to trespass on your kindness. I do hope you are all enjoying yourselves."

"How could they not enjoy themselves when they are with us?" said Miss Kane, with blithe confidence, "both Miss Mars will be having for more fun when we are able to leave the house and move onto the shopping portion of the day."

Mrs. Mars was profuse in her appreciation of the young people's plan, and did not notice that they were ready to be done with the call.

"I am sure," she added, "if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of my daughters. Mr. Kane, I do not know a place in Neptune that is equal to Netherfield Point. I heard you only took a short lease, I do hope you will not think of quitting it in a hurry."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied Mr. Kane; "and therefore if I should resolve to quit Neptune, I should probably be off in five minutes. However, I quite enjoy it there, and have no plans to leave it at the moment."

"Ha," cried Veronica, "I could have told her as much myself."

"You think I am so easily figured?" he laughed, turning towards her and forgetting Mrs. Mars' face on the computer.

"I understand you perfectly." Veronica smirked. Lilly had been plying her with "Donut" stories for weeks, and it was not hard to see that Duncan liked to keep a respectable air, but was truly content to be a member of the idle rich.

"To be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful." Mr. Kane lamented, "Perhaps your sister will sooth my ego, and allow me to be mysterious."

Meg blushed a most charming shade of pink, but said nothing. Veronica therefore continued, "It does not necessarily follow that a deep, passionate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours. For example, one might get tired of feeling herself the object of dark gazes."

Mr. Echolls frowned and moved slightly closer, knowing this was a jab aimed at him, and was contemplating how best to join suit.

"Ronnie," cried her mother, bringing all their attention back to the computer screen, "remember where you are, do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home."

"I did not know," continued Kane, quite ignoring Mrs. Mars' outburst, "that you studied people's character with such keen observation."

"Ah yes, in my copious spare time, when not reading about the atrocities that people parade through the court system, I find solace in studying others, who have not yet spiraled so out of control. Mysterious characters are the most amusing."

"Small towns," said Echolls, "lend themselves to a confined and unvarying society, you must have but few subjects for such a study."

Veronica's smirk deepened and her eyes sparkled, "But small towns provide less cover for the drama and scandal that there is something new to be observed in the petty jealousies of life on a daily basis."

Mrs. Mars, was offended that the group was now completely ignoring her. Of course her morning vodka didn't help either, so she cried out from the computer, "I assure you there is quite as much society in Neptune as one would find in LA or New York."

Everybody was surprised, for they had quite forgotten Skype was still connected, and had been lost in conversation; and Echolls, after looking at the screen for a moment, turned silently away joining Mr. Casablancas by the door. Mrs. Mars, who fancied she had gained a complete victory over him, and was now wondering why she hadn't been invited along to chaperone this vacation, continued her triumph.

"I cannot see that New York has any great advantage over Neptune for my part, except shopping and or maybe Broadway. Neptune is a vast deal pleasanter, is not it, Mr. Kane?"

"When I am in Neptune," he replied, "I never wish to leave it; and when I am in the city it is pretty much the same. I can be equally happy in either. As indeed, I am happy here in Mexico."

"That is because you have the right disposition. A credit to your father, I am sure," peering through the screen, with a look, that could almost be described as lecherous.

Veronica blushed for her mother. "You misunderstood Mr. Echolls. He only meant that there were not such a variety of people to be met with in Neptune as in New York, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my dear," Mrs. Mars was now starting to slur her words, and drift into her own conversation, "but we dine with four and twenty families."

Nothing but concern for the Mars daughters could enable Mr. Kane to keep his countenance. Lilly was less concerned, and rolled her eyes at the rest of the room. Meg's charming blush from earlier had now deepened to a dark sad of red and she looked like she was trying to melt into the desk chair. Veronica, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts, now asked her if Mac had been at stopped at the house and dropped off a hard drive for her.

"Yes, she called yesterday with her father. What an agreeable man Sam MacKenzie is. He has always something to say to everybody..." she trailed off, muttering something about good breeding and people who refused to have a conversation.

"Mac seems a very pleasant young woman," said Mr. Kane, trying with Veronica to salvage the conversation and put Meg back at ease. Mrs. Mars would have none of that, and she continued on.

"You must own she is very plain." (At this Mr. Casablancas looked as if he might finally contribute to the conversation, but he instead looked down at his feet miserably instead.) "Of course, she did have some boy write verses on her, back in high school. Who was that boy who liked Cindy…? Veronica, do help me remember."

"Some things are best left forgotten, for in verse so ended affection," said Veronica impatiently. "I wonder who first discovered how well poetry served to drive away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the _food_ of love," said Echolls, his dark gaze once again locked on Veronica.

"Bacon is the food of love. Poetry can only nourish a fine, stout, healthy love. But if it be only lust or a passing inclination, I am convinced that one sonnet will obliterate it."

Logan only smiled, and the pause which ensued made Veronica tremble lest her mother should be exposing herself again, or that Mr. Echolls should continue to look at her in such a way. She longed to speak, but could think of nothing to say that would not embarrass her more. After a short silence Mrs. Mars again called attention to herself and repeated her thanks to Mr. Kane for his kindness to her daughters. Mr. Kane was pleasant in his answer, and it soon seemed the interlude was at an end. When before the connection was cut, Madison appeared on the screen.

Madison was a slender, buxom girl of fifteen, with a fine complexion and high spirits; she was her mother's obvious favorite. She had a natural self-consequence, which the attentions of the officers, to whom her uncle's good dinners and her own easy manners recommended her, had increased into assurance, beyond that of a typical high school girl. She therefore reminded Mr. Kane of his promise of throwing a party at Netherfield Point.

"I am perfectly ready, when we return from vacation. You may name the day. But we cannot do a thing until we return to town." On this, Mr. Kane was at ease, for he had experience with wilful sisters who liked nothing better than a party.

Madison declared herself satisfied and Mrs. Mars finally terminated the transmission. The party, to everyone's obvious relief, found themselves piling into two SUVs and heading inland for shopping and lunch.

Miss Kane was in the vehicle with Logan and Louisa, where she found with her sister that she could not contain her mirth over Mrs. Mars. Mr. Echolls, was familiar with the sting of an alcoholic parent though and could not be prevailed on to join in their censure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

An hour later the group was piling out of the SUVs in a quaint mountain town. Veronica looked around in some dismay. "Where are we going to find costumes here?"

Miss Kane merely smirked. "I have both you and your sweet sister covered, you will see when we get to the resort tonight."

"Resort?" Veronica arched an eyebrow, she had thought they were going to a club to celebrate Halloween; there had not been mention of a resort in the itinerary.

"Of course doofus," Lilly smiled at her fondly, "the club hosting the party is at the resort. So we got suites so we could get ready there, and have a place to go to bed when the mood struck rather than having to go back to the casita." Her eyebrows waggled suggestively on this last bit.

Meg turned a pretty shade of pink, causing Miss Kane to laugh and pull the girls into a trinket shop to kick off the morning of shopping.

Veronica was pleased with herself, she had found charming gifts for her sisters and Mac, and managed to stay under her budget. She rewarded herself with a silver charm bracelet, which maxed out her souvenir money. The rest of the girls had moved further down the shop lined street as she stood on the sidewalk, trying to work the clasp.

Suddenly her hand was held in a firm grip and the bracelet removed from her fingers. She froze in a panic and her lips opened to scream, when she realized who it was. Mr. Echolls didn't say a word. Instead he rotated her arm, his fingers tracing an idle circle on her exposed wrist before he deftly clasped the bracelet in place. Just as silently he strode off, catching up with the rest of the ladies in the party and not glancing back. Veronica's lips were still open, her heartbeat had not returned back to normal, and she stared in wonder at the rapidly retreating figure.

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly enough, at least as far as Miss Mars could remember when she thought back to the day. There was lunch, scrumptious tamales and margaritas. There was more shopping. There was a visit to a local sloth sanctuary. Yet even the adorableness of the sloths couldn't keep her from stealing glances at Mr. Echolls and trying to figure out his purpose.

After returning to the casita, the group quickly assembled their overnight bags, with renewed excitement over the Halloween party they would be attending. Miss Kane had one of the drivers place several garment bags in the back of the suv limo while the Mars girls were in their rooms. A smirk graced her face, tonight was going to be the start of something epic.

~~~VM~~~

The drive to Sayulita was about an hour from the casita. Veronica now understood why they had procured rooms at the resort, it would be a pain to try to convince everyone to leave at the same time, and even if that was possible, the drive back was just too far for comfort.

Mr. Casablancas wasted no time in cracking into the limos minibar, serving everyone a shot and a bottle of beer. "Nothing like a little pre-game people, drink up! We are going to a costume party. It's why I left the womb."

Veronica rolled her eyes, thinking some things never change.

Louisa Kane-Casablancas was flushed from downing the shot of tequila her husband passed her. "I know, we should play truth or dare on the drive!"

"Please, Louisa, what are we in high school?" Lilly grinned, this could work out to her advantage, but she knew she couldn't look to eager.

Dick handed her another shot, "Down in, Lil, you are more fun when you are drunk…you remember fun right? Something you use to have before you got all snoody on us."

Lilly tried to look contrite, and tossed back the tequila, "Ok, someone dare me then!"

Mr. Echolls gave her a half smile, he thought maybe he could clear his thoughts of a certain pesky blonde by engaging his ex-blonde in the game. "Ok, kiss someone in this limo."

Miss Kane smiled back and leaned forward in the limo as if to bestow him the kiss. At the last minute, she turned her head and placed the kiss firmly upon the lips of Veronica Mars. The car burst into giggles, as Veronica turned a bright shade of pink and pushed her off.

Laughing, Lilly declared, "My turn! Truth or Dare Mr. Echolls?"

"Truth"

"What did you think of Miss Veronica Mars the first time you saw her?"

At that, several people in the limo sought to cover their laughter with a cough, and Veronica turned a deeper shade of red.

"Oh no, I must call foul at that! For I am sure we _all_ knew what Mr. Echolls thought of me, and I am sure my pride cannot stand to hear it yet again," Veronica protested before Mr. Echolls could say anything.

~~~VM~~~

The rest of the ride, and the game, passed without incident, and before they knew it they had arrived at El Lujo Andarrios Hotel y Playa. The bellhops had their bags out, and were leading the group to a set of suites on the beach level.

The bellhop opened the door to the suite that Miss Kane and the two Miss Mars would be sharing. The main living area opened directly onto the white-sand beach, where hammocks and lounge chairs were artfully arranged for their enjoyment. The glittering waters of Bahia de Banderas sparkled invitingly, and the breeze gently stirred their hair. Pressing a tip into the bellhop's outstretched hand, Lilly grinned at her friend's reaction.

"This," said Veronica, "is how everyone should vacation." Spinning around she made quick work of opening the doors into the private bedrooms, each equipped with a fluffy king bed and French doors opening onto the beach front. Back in the kitchen she was delighted to see that the resort had already set up a light buffet of sandwiches and fruit for them to enjoy as they got ready for the party. A turkey sandwich in one hand and a flute of champagne in the others, she proclaimed, "Ladies, I think I might be persuaded to spend the night."

After taking time to relax and enjoy the light dinner, and for quick showers, it was determined they should begin to make ready for the party. Lilly directed the Mars girls into her room, where the garment bags were hanging with care. Dressed in matching thick hotel robes, they dutifully sat at the foot of Lilly's bed, as she began to work on Meg's hair.

Restless, Veronica made to unzip the bags, and Lilly with lightning speed slapped her hands. "No, it is still a surprise Miss Mars, and you must wait a bit more for the big reveal. First, we must do hair and make-up. But if you want a clue, I went for couple themes in the costumes this year, and you, my lucky girl, get to be my better half." Her grin was nothing if not wicked, as she returned to artfully braiding Meg's thick hair.

~~~VM~~~

"I can't go outside in this," Veronica repeated for the hundredth time.

Lilly just laughed, with an enthusiasm she rarely showed in Neptune. "The world is ready for you, Veronica Mars. You don't have to blend in." She strode confidently into the night club and into the VIP area, towards the reserved tables.

Duncan saw the girls first, and after an eye roll at Lilly for her choice for his costume, his eyes were all for Meg. Meg's long blond hair was braided down the side, and a small fascinator, shaped like a cowboy hat was balanced on her head, while golden pony ears sprouted from the side of her head. Her green mask, set off her blue eyes, and her yellow cotton dress was form fitting. The dress was adorned with bright red apples at the hem, and a sweeping pony tail falling from behind. Standing, Duncan moved to her, and clasped her hand, and raised it to his lips. His sister had dressed him as Big Mac, the loveable older brother to Apple Jack.

Mr. Echolls was equally taken back, though he didn't trust himself to stand. While Lilly's costume was breath taking, taken straight from a Victoria's Secret show, her white brassier was encrusted in crystals, and the angel's wings were a snowy compliment to her alabaster skin, Logan burned at the site of Miss Veronica Mars. To Lilly's angel, she had dressed Veronica as the devil. A strapless red satin bandage dress covered seemingly less than her bikinis that he had previously seen her in. The golden flesh, shimmering with a body glitter that made the light of the disco dance across her. A red half mask, covered her face, leaving only rub red lips and brilliant blue eyes visible. Crystalline red horns peaked through teased blond hair, that gave the appearance of having just come from the boudoir. Similar red patent leather heels, increased her pixie height, and gave her an aura of authoritarian sex goddess. Logan wanted to kill Lilly for putting Veronica on such display, and wanted nothing more than to drag her back to his suite and hide her from the amorous eyes of other party goers.

"Hot! Like volcanic hot, Ronnie!" Dick gave a wolf whistle as he caught sight of her trying to hide behind Meg and Lilly. He was dressed as a prison guard, to complement Louisa's rendition of Alex from Orange is the New Black. "This is the best Halloween ever!"

The night became a blur, as they took a group tequila shot and then moved to the dance floor. Unlike in Neptune, Veronica did not find herself at a loss for partners. She moved easily from one dancer to another, not letting herself get tied down to any particular man. She only returned to the table for water, having surreptitiously switched back to water, after the third shot of tequila had her swaying in her heels.

Duncan and Meg danced almost exclusively with each other. Veronica was glad to see the obvious chemistry between them, and hoped for her sister's sake, that tonight would finally bring their relationship to the next stage. However, at one point during the evening, Duncan claimed Veronica for a dance.

Bringing his head close to her ear, he spoke so she could hear him over the music, "Are you having fun? No one is bothering you are they?"

While, Mr. Kane had long since abandoned concern for Lilly's behavior, and had absolute faith in her ability to handle herself, he felt the responsibility of a host for the more naive Mars girls. Meg looked utterly charming as Apple Jack, but as the devil, Veronica was in a class with only a few of the women in the crowded club for sheer magnetism, and he would have been a fool not to notice her effect on the single men around her.

Veronica smiled, never having had a brother, she was touched by his concern. "I am having a wonderful time. Thank you again for letting me tag along."

"I am sure the pleasure is all mine, as our party has never been more delightful since the addition of you and your sister."

Veronica's smile increased knowingly at that, "I am sure it is for the presence of one sister over the other, but I shall not press you to make such a disclosure on a dance floor. But speaking of sisters, who is that dancing with Lilly? He has claimed her more than half the night. Does he not seem a bit old for her?"

Following Veronica's gaze to Lilly, he saw her dancing with an older man, like Veronica, dressed as a devil. Though unlike Veronica, he was more the traditional cartoon version of such, complete with a red cape, and pointed tail. The man's hands never left the expanse of Lilly's skin, and he often pulled her inappropriately close for secret whispers. Lilly would push away and laugh, but continue to dance with him.

Rolling his eyes, for he also was not pleased with the lack of propriety being displayed, for all that it was Halloween and they were in a foreign country, she was still his sister. "That is Big Dick Casablancas."

"Dick's father? Why is he here?"

"Well this is his hotel." Duncan left her at the end of the song, and Veronica pushed back her concerns for Lilly, as another partner claimed her hand.

Logan did not dance. Women continued to come up to him, seeking to tease him onto the floor, or secure an invitation back to their VIP table, or elsewhere. But he rebuffed them all coldly. He was constantly moving along the edges of the dance floor. His eyes never left a blonde devil in red satin.

Veronica was having more fun paying attention to her friends as she danced than to her actual partners. Duncan had returned to Meg, and they danced with foreheads touching, oblivious to the beat of the music, caught in their own slow song. Lilly continued to dance with Big Dick, and Veronica could not spot Mr. Echolls in the crowd. Louisa looked as if she was holding court in the center of a group of lip-sticked sorority girls. Their dancing was provocative and flirty, enticing the younger men in the club to try to separate them from the herd. Each time the young man was solidly rebuffed, and giggles could be heard to ring out over the music, as they expertly closed ranks against incursion. The younger Dick, much like his wife, danced in a group of young co-eds. He was perfectly oblivious to convention and was equally happy when a girl twerked up on him, or he was in the center of a ring, in-expertly break dancing.

Thus, it came as a shock, when her partner suddenly wrapped his arms around her, one hand slipping low on her back, the other pulling her towards the dark veranda. Veronica struggled, but found she was outmatched, and outweighed by more than 100 pounds. His grip was like iron, she could now hear his voice as they moved farther from the dance floor. "Lo hermosa que eres…quiero estar a solas contigo…bebé no me burlan…"

Veronica struggled more, regaining her voice, "Let me go!" She kicked ineffectually at his shins, and moved her head to the side as he bent his head down to hers. Before his kiss could connect, she felt his hands go slack, and his body jerked back away from her.

Logan had lost track of her on the dance floor. He had gone back to their table while Duncan was dancing with her to refresh his scotch. Resuming his position against the wall, he was irritated to see Duncan and Meg dancing in a dark corner, and no Veronica. Restlessly he paced the perimeter trying to catch a glimpse of red satin and golden skin. Then he found her. A swarthy lotherio had his hands all over her and was pulling her to the veranda. He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, and that she was a grown woman, on vacation, and if she wanted a tryst, who was he to judge her. It didn't matter, he followed behind them anyway. He saw how the man's fingers were pinching into her soft skin, and her attempt to kick him away from her. Then all he saw was red.

Mr. Echolls fist made a sickening crunch against the man's face and he went down. He bent over and grabbed the man's collar, lifting him from the floor. He landed several more solid blows on him.

"Logan, stop." Veronica had collected herself, and didn't want Logan to get in trouble on her behalf.

He quickly dropped the man back to the ground and lead her to the other side of the veranda, closer to the doors to the club. "Miss Mars are you quite okay?" He looked at her anxiously as if trying to catalogue every injury done to her. The sounds of Momentary Thing by Something Happens could be heard coming from the dance floor, echoing in the silence between them.

_Shook me up I guess, I guess, I guess…_

"Quite alright," Veronica said breathily, a little taken back by the incident that just happened.

_Stirring me up, yes, yes, yes…_

Before she can overthink it, Veronica leaned forward and kisses Logan. Surprised, he stares at her intently. She turned around to go back into the club. Logan gave into what he had been feeling all night, (or if he would admit it, what he had been feeling since he had met her), and grabbed her arm, turning him gently back to him. He lowered his head and placed his lips to hers, gentle yet firm. She gasped against him in equal surprise, and he wasted no opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck for balance, as his settle around her waist.

_I'm hooked, I'm hooked, I'm hooked…_

Veronica stepped back, her face a picture of disbelief and confusion. "Uhm, thank you again Mr. Echolls."

She turned faster this time, and hurried back into the club. Finding Mr. Kane and her sister, she pled exhaustion and let them know she was returning to her room. Meg made to go with her, but Veronica insisted she stay and continue to enjoy the party.

She shed the dress and stepped into a cool shower immediately upon returning to the suite. Her skin felt like fire where Mr. Echolls held her. Her lips yearned to return to his. She could not reconcile their earlier animosity with the traitorous reactions of her own body. For the first time since arriving in Mexico, she wondered if perhaps she should have stayed in Neptune. She went to bed, still conflicted, but determined to not read more into the kiss than what it was, a thank you for a timely rescue.

~~~VM~~~

The door to Veronica's bedroom opened softly, but Veronica was a light sleeper. Not that she had been asleep, the events from the veranda kept replaying through her head. Blinking her eyes against the soft influx of life, she saw Lilly creep in. Not surprisingly, she was still in her costume from the night before, her blond hair tousled and her make-up smeared. She crawled into bed next to Veronica, not saying a word for a long time.

Veronica was used to having sisters, and while she thought it was odd that Lilly had come into her room in such a state, she also didn't broach the silence. She could wait out whatever the secret was, and provide the appropriate shoulder to cry on if needed. When Lilly did speak, it was softly, "Don't forget about me, Veronica."

"I could never." Veronica didn't understand what Lilly was talking about, but she didn't have to. She merely wrapped her arms around her friend, until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Several hours later, but still well before the rest of the part was awake, Lilly and Veronica were sitting at the foot of her bed. Both had showered and changed into comfortable jeans and t-shirts. "You don't really have to go with me," Lilly told Veronica for at least the tenth time.

"And I have told you, I am happy to go." Veronica was surprised when Lilly had woken up after barely an hour of sleep, and asked Veronica to accompany her to a local cemetery. Tomorrow was Dia de Muertos, and the entire country would spend the afternoon gathering to pray for departed family and friends. The town between the resort and the casita even had a parade, and promised to have vendors plying sugar skulls and marigolds. The group had already made plans to attend some of the celebrations before they flew back to Neptune. But, Lilly had her own traditions for Dia de los Inocentes, and this year, she didn't want to celebrate alone.

The concierge had a driver waiting when the girls got downstairs. They went first to a café for coffee and pastries, picking up an extra box when they left. Next they went to a flower vendor and bought dozens of bouquets of pale pink, yellow, and blue buds. The driver then took them to the outskirts of town. The cemetery Lilly had given directions to was overgrown, and with the exception of obviously fresh graves, seemed like no one had visited it in years.

Wordlessly, Lilly pulled out two pair of work gloves, and the girls silently bent to cleaning vines and trash away from the simple marker stones of children and unwed mothers that called this their final home. Then they proceeded to decorate the graves with the flowers they bought as they drank cold coffee and ate the left over donuts. When they were done, the driver took them back to the resort. It was still early and the somber girls managed to shower and change into fresh clothes before the rest of the party stirred.

The rest of the day passed quietly, and they departed the resort, returning to the casita. Mr. Echolls had studiously eluded Miss Mars all day, even feigning sleep in the limo ride, to avoid the necessity of speaking with her. Mrs. Casablancas, Miss Kane, and the two Miss Mars spent some hours sunning on the beach; and in the evening the gentlemen rejoined their party in the game room. The poker table, however, did not appear. The Casablancas, Mr. Kane and Miss Meg Mars were playing Dominion.

Mr. Echolls was writing, and Miss Kane, never one to miss an opportunity to stir the pot, sat near him, watching the progress of his letter, and repeatedly interrupting him. She had noticed how he had carefully avoided looking at Veronica throughout the day, and how Veronica oft looked at him, with her brows knitted in confusion.

Veronica took up her advanced criminal law book, and was occasionally distracted in attending to what passed between Logan and his companion. The happy and seemingly self-absorbed chattering of Miss Kane seemed somehow out of character, as commended him on his hand-writing, or the evenness of his lines.

"How delighted Miss Echolls will be to receive such a letter! I mean really, no one ever writes real letters anymore."

He made no answer, barely glancing up from the sheets of creamy paper.

"You write uncommonly fast."

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly."

"I can't imagine that you take the time, it is so much easier to tweet, or post a picture. You know they say a picture is worth a thousand words."

"You know my distaste of posting personal details in public forums." He glowered at her slightly, to reinforce his known ban on any mention of himself to the media, be it paparazzi or Facebook.

Undaunted, and noticing that Veronica had set her highlighters aside, and was paying more attention to them, than to her reading, "Tell your sister that I long to see her."

"I have already told her so once, by your desire."

Leaning over him, she let her hair shield their faces from Veronica, and whispered in his ear, "How can you contrive to write so even?"

He was silent, distracted from his letter, he wondered what Lilly's game was today. She actually winked at him as she pulled back.

"Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement on the piano, and that I have heard that after her last recital Juilliard would be foolish not to offer her early admission."

"I do not have enough paper to do your praise justice. It must wait until my next letter."

"Oh! Don't bother. We shall see her in January. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Echolls?"

"They are generally long; and you know I am always charming," he grinned smugly.

"I think that a person who can write a long letter, with ease, is truly the sign of a superior intellect."

"That is not what Logan wants to be compliment on, Lilly," cried her brother—"because he does _not_ write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables, and, don't you remember his inspirational quote a day phone message back in high school? They were entirely to contrived for the situation at hand, to have been easily rattled off."

Veronica couldn't help herself as she watched the old friends interact. She wondered what other surprising things about Mr. Echolls they would reveal.

"My style of writing is different from yours."

"Oh!" cried Miss Kane, "Duncan leaves out half his words, and misspells the rest." Lilly smirked as she shared this bit, for while her brother was as brilliant as their father with computers, a fact he kept carefully guarded, he was by no means a great writer. In high school, she knew for a fact that he would pay underclassmen to write his newspaper articles.

"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them—it is like Twitter was designed just for me."

"You are the picture of humility, Mr. Kane," said Veronica, smiling fondly. She had given up the pretense of studying and decided to join in the conversation.

"Nothing is more deceitful," said Mr. Echolls, suddenly irritated at the friendly smile directed at his friend, "than the appearance of humility. It is often an indirect boast."

"Oh, you are a fine friend to call me out Logan. Don't spare my feelings, do share the extent of my deceit." Duncan laughed, he had a sudden suspicion as to why his friend might be so prickly, and if he didn't find the elder Mars daughter so enchanting he might have been inclined to test his theory.

"You are proud of your defects in writing, you think they show a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which if not estimable, is excusable in one so high and mighty. The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized by the possessor, without thought to the lasting effects of such rashness. When you told Mrs. Mars the other day that if you ever resolved on quitting Netherfield Point you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it as a compliment to yourself, that you could conceive and execute such a move with alacrity."

"Stop," cried Mr. Kane, "this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. I thought all the drinking we had been doing this weekend was supposed to make you forgetful. Now you will have Meg thinking the worst of my character, when I had only hoped to impress her with my illusions of mystery."

"I dare say you believed it; but there is no mystery in that you have quiet refused to set down roots or take any firm place in society. Indeed, you seem to let fate drag you from one encounter to the next. If, as you were entering your car, a friend were to say, "Duncan, you had better stay till next week,'' you would not go, and, probably at another word, might stay a month."

"You have only proved by this," cried Veronica, "that Mr. Kane by virtue of his position is at leisure to indulge his friends and host and be hosted with great civility, without feeling the burden to have them conform their schedule to his."

"I am exceedingly gratified," said Kane, "by your converting what my friend says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid he will try to make me seem quite spineless."

"Would Mr. Echolls then consider the rashness of your original intention as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it?"

"Echolls must speak for himself." At this, Duncan turned bodily around to once again face the card table and return his full attention to Meg. He felt he done his part as a wingman, for he knew his taciturn friend, and a woman that would not quell to his opinions and engage him mentally was exactly what he needed.

"You expect me to account for opinions which you decide to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Mars, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favor of its propriety."

"To yield to the persuasion of a friend is no merit with you. Can you not trust that sometimes you should just do things without question?"

"To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either. And a true friend would explain without the need for questioning."

"You appear to me, Mr. Echolls, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. A regard for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. But in general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?"

"Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with more precision the degree of importance to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy between the parties?" His dark eyes trapped her blue ones at that, until she looked away, briefly flustered by what she saw reflected there.

"By all means," cried Duncan, momentarily forgetting his resolution to return to the game; "Let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Mars, than you may be aware of. I assure you that if Echolls were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, I should not pay him half so much deference. I expect that as you are so very small yourself, that he is shocked you haven't bowed down in submission to his stature yet."

Mr. Echolls smiled; but Veronica thought she could perceive that he was rather offended; and therefore checked her laugh. Miss Kane grinned to herself, and thought things were going even better than she hoped.

"I see your design, Kane," said his friend. "You dislike an argument, and want to silence this."

"Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much like disputes. If you and Miss Mars will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me."

"What you ask," said Veronica, "is no sacrifice on my side; and Mr. Echolls had much better finish his letter, and I, my homework." Mr. Echolls took her advice, and did finish his letter.

Mr. Echolls being through with his letter, and the Dominion game having come to an end, Miss Kane turned on the karaoke machine. She pulled Veronica into a duet of pure 90's gold, The Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica. Next, Mrs. Casablancas sang with her sister, and while they were thus engaged, Veronica could not help observing, how frequently Mr. Echolls's eyes were fixed on her.

She hardly knew what to think that how he should look at her like that, after studiously ignored her since their kiss the night before. She could only imagine, that she now drew his notice because he was regretting their behavior. The supposition pain her, perhaps more than she would ever admit. So instead she told herself the easy lie, that she liked him too little to care for his approbation.

After putting away the karaoke machine, Miss Kane hooked her computer to the sound system, and soon had the entire house booming like a nightclub; and soon afterwards Mr. Echolls, drawing near Veronica, said to her —

"Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Mars, to seize such an opportunity of dancing?"

She smiled, but made no answer. He repeated the question, with some surprise at her silence.

"Oh!" said she, "I heard you before; but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say "Yes,'' that you might have the pleasure of despising my taste; but I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have therefore made up my mind to tell you that I do not want to dance at all—and now despise me if you dare."

"Indeed I do not dare."

Veronica, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry; but there was a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner that made her truly captivating; and Logan had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger.

~~~VM~~~

They were supposed to leave Monday, however, when the morning came, and the group was sitting around the breakfast table, eating bacon and already lamenting the end of the vacation, the casita's phone rang. Duncan excused himself from the table to take the call. Miss Kane poured a round of mimosas for everyone, and thought with satisfaction that her plan for the weekend had gone over quite successfully. She wondered if she would be able to sustain the momentum she had started when they returned to Neptune.

She thought it quite a pity that they had to go back so soon. As if the god of tricksters himself was listening to her, Duncan came back into the room, and made his announcement. The jet was experiencing technical problems and needed a part that wouldn't come in until tomorrow. They couldn't get back to Neptune until at least Wednesday.

Meg and Veronica both looked dismayed. They had to return to work and school. Thinking quickly, Veronica asked to use the computer, saying she could book a flight out of Puerto Vallarta. Duncan looked regretful, "I already had my people try. All return flights are booked solid until at least Thursday. I am so sorry Meg."

Meg blushed prettily that he had been so considerate as to have already checked on their behalf. Veronica spoke up before she could say anything, "Still we could go to the airport and try to get on standby. People always are missing their flights."

Miss Kane knew that a few more days might seal the deal she had been working on, so she jumped into action. "Don't be foolish! Meg, call the station, they know they are lucky to have you and when you casually name drop who you are stuck in Mexico with, they won't even charge it against your vacation time. And as for you Miss Mars, suck it up, one of the benefits about being in grad school, is you still aren't tied down to the man, your schedule is still your own, and I _know_ you, you have already done all the required reading for the week. So pick up your glasses and toast with me! _To extended pleasures!_"

In the face of Miss Kane's logic, what could they do but toast? The group scattered back to their respective rooms to change into something more comfortable for the beach, each relishing the idea of their unexpected reprieve from returning to Neptune.

~~~VM~~~

Lilly decided to bait Mr. Echolls into revealing something about her guest, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance.

"I hope," said she, as they were walking together on the beach that afternoon, "you will give your mother-in-law a few hints on the dos and don'ts of social drinking, when this desirable event takes place, or perhaps a stint in rehab; and if anyone could manage it, I am sure you can cure the younger girls of running after the officers. Finally, if I may mention so delicate a subject, you should endeavor to check that tendency to storm blindly into trouble, which your lady possesses."

Miss Kane was actually serious about the last comment. Her time getting to know the Mars girls, as well as getting fully caught up on the most salacious bits of Neptune history, left her convinced that her friend Veronica was too much of a crusader for justice to pay proper attention to her own safety.

"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?" Logan was looking darkly directly in front of him, not trusting himself to look fully at his ex-girlfriend. His voice was like ice, and it made Lilly grin, she knew she was pushing his buttons.

"Oh, yes! Do let portraits of your uncle and aunt McCormack be placed in the gallery at Lester House. Put them next to your great uncle, the Supreme Court justice. They are in the same profession, you know; only in different lines. As for your Veronica's portrait, what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

Logan answered grudgingly, "It would not be easy, to catch their expression, but their color and shape, and the eye-lashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied." He couldn't rid himself of the picture of her eyes from two nights ago. _Her face half hidden by the red mask, her eyes appeared even more vibrantly blue_, _the dark shades of the ocean before a storm. After their kiss, they had been darker still full of desire and conflicted emotions, she had turned away from him._

At that moment they were met from another walk, by Mrs. Casablancas and Veronica herself.

"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Miss Kane, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard. She did not want Veronica to overhear her baiting Logan. She knew that for Veronica she had to take a much different tack, that girl was too skittish by half, and while her friend Logan might crave domestic intimacy, she knew Veronica inherently distrusted all relationships.

"You used us abominably ill," answered Mrs. Casablancas, "in running away without telling us that you were coming out." Louisa was genuinely put out. She found Veronica adorable, but knew there was nothing she could do to act on such impulse. Also, her sister, from who she took the most guidance in how to treat people new to their social circle, was so bi-polar when it came to Miss Mars. At times, it seemed that Veronica had become her best friend, at others, she was just another target. Frankly, it made Louisa's head hurt, so she would rather not deal with Miss Mars at all. Therefore taking the disengaged arm of Mr. Echolls, she left Veronica to walk by herself.

Mr. Echolls felt their rudeness and immediately said, "Ladies, as much as it pains me to admit, there is not enough of me to go around, and why don't we return to the pool?" He tried, unsuccessfully, to disentangle his arms from the Kane sisters.

But Veronica, who had not the least inclination to remain with them, laughingly answered, "No, no; stay where you are. You are more than adequate for these two ladies, and appear to uncommon advantage. The picture would be spoilt by admitting a fourth or transferring it to the pool. Good bye."

She then ran gaily off, rejoicing, as she roamed about, in the hope of being at home again in a day or two. Also, she was happy to return to the casita, she had arranged with her professor to attend this afternoon's class via Skype and she had to make sure her notes were in order.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After dinner, Veronica went back to her room to continue studying. Meg knocked softly on the door and entreated her to join the party in the game-room. The gentlemen were down at the beach, but the other ladies welcomed the Mars sisters with many professions of pleasure. Veronica was pleased that Lilly was on good behavior, extending the warm camaraderie she had always given Veronica to Meg, and even Louisa had never been so agreeable. The Kane sisters' powers of conversation were considerable, describing entertainment with accuracy, relating an anecdote with humor, and laughing with spirit.

But when the gentlemen entered, the Mars sisters were no longer the best entertainment. Miss Kane's eyes were instantly turned towards Mr. Echolls, and she had something to say to him before he had advanced many steps. Mr. Casablancas headed straight to the mini-bar ignoring his wife's halfhearted attempt to capture his attention. Mr. Kane, however, was full of joy and attention towards Meg. He brought her near the fire place, saying the ocean breeze was too chilly. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else. Veronica, settled with her school books in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight.

Mr. Casablancas reminded his sister-in-law of the card-table, wanting to win some of his money back—but in vain. However, Lilly had obtained private intelligence that Mr. Echolls did not wish for cards. She assured him that no one intended to play, and the silence of the whole party on the subject seemed to justify her. Mr. Casablancas, with a disgruntle sigh at the general lameness of the party, fixed himself another drink and fired up Halo on the Xbox. Mr. Echolls took up a book; Miss Kane a fashion magazine; and Mrs. Casablancas, principally occupied in playing with her bracelets and rings, joined now and then in her brother's conversation with Miss Mars.

Miss Kane's attention was quite as much engaged in watching Mr. Echolls's progress through _his_ book. Lily was frustrated that Logan seemed to be so disengaged from the group, and she sought to win him to any conversation; he merely answered her question, and read on. At length, she wondered if it was a mistake not to engage Dick at the poker table. She gave a great yawn and said, "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! Surrounded by friends, all engaged in quiet amusements."

Lilly started to feel some real irritation when no one made any reply. She yawned again, threw aside her magazine, and looked round the room in search of trouble. She was half determined to call the driver to take her back down to El Andarrios; when, hearing her brother mentioning a party to Miss Mars, she turned suddenly towards him and said,

"By the bye, Duncan, are you really serious about hosting a party at Netherfield Point? I would advise you, before you send out invitations, to consult the wishes of the present party; I think there are some among us that would find a party a punishment rather than a pleasure."

"If you mean Echolls," cried her brother, "he may go to bed, before it begins, though I know he is less a misanthrope than he is want to appear—but as for the party, it is quite a settled thing, I just have to decide upon a theme for the caterer."

"I should like parties infinitely better," she replied, "if there were more strangers about. It always seems to be the same old re-heated group of faces, rehashing the same tired themes. Nothing new, nothing exciting."

"Lilly what you mean to say, is you love an audience that is new to your tricks and will pay you the attention you want. Of course, you do want it to be the right type of audience, at once both properly scandalized, and yet mixed with enough impressionables that will follow your lead, so not any old party will do."

Miss Kane, frown, sometimes the Donut was too insightful, therefore she made no answer. She stood and stretched and proceeded to walk about the room. No one in the party paid her any attention. Mr. Echolls was still inflexibly studious, ignoring her and the Mars sisters.

In the pressing boredom that the lack of drama brought, she resolved on one effort more; and turning to Veronica, said, "Ronnie, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. It is very refreshing after sitting so long."

Veronica was startled from her studies, but agreed to it immediately, she had been sitting to long in one position. Mr. Echolls looked up. He was acutely aware of Veronica's movement, and as much as he tried to ignore her, he unconsciously closed his book.

Lilly was quick to notice that Logan was now engaged, and she sought to amuse herself. He was invited to join them, but he declined, observing that he could imagine but two motives for their deciding to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere. At that he leaned back in his chair with a small smirk, and picked up his forgotten scotch for a drink.

"What could he mean, Veronica? I do think he is making fun of us." Lilly put on a mock pout and narrowed her eyes.

Veronica laughed, "Depend upon it, he means to be severe, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

Miss Kane, however, was not about to allow Veronica and Logan to continue this game of ignoring each other. Ever since they had returned from the club, the chemistry between them had changed, and Lilly was determined to smoke out a reason, at least until they were back in Neptune and she other things to occupy her time. Therefore she persevered in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

"I have no objection to explaining them," said Logan, taking another drink. "You either have decided to walk together because you are in each other's confidence, and have secrets to exchange, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking;—if the first, I should be completely in your way;—and if the second, I can admire you much better from here." With the last comment, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Logan!" cried Miss Kane. "If I were to put on a show for your benefit, be sure you would have no doubts. Veronica, how shall we punish him for such a suggestion?"

Veronica looked thoughtfully at Mr. Echolls, her blonde head tilting to the side. "Tease him—laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"Ronnie, do you know nothing of my serious friend? He is of good temper and fine character. No, no, I feel he may defy us there and provide us very poor sport." Lilly smiled to herself, wondering how thick she could lay this on without laughing herself.

"Mr. Echolls is not to be laughed at?" Veronica asked, with a slight roll of her eyes, for after his display of a few nights ago, she was not quite she of the good temper part of Lilly's evaluation. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to _me_ to have many such acquaintance. I dearly love a laugh."

"Lilly," said he, "is setting me up for a fall. If watching the Daily Show has taught me nothing, the best of men may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."

"True enough," replied Veronica, "there are comics whose livelihood depends upon such wit, and others, less talented, who still seek to ridicule what is wise or good. Man's inconsistencies, follies, nonsense, jibber jabber and the like, _do_ divert me, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these things, I suppose, are precisely what you are without."

"That is not possible for any one. But after a rather notorious childhood, it has been the study of my life to avoid indiscretions which expose a person to ridicule." Logan's features had shifted as he talked into an unreadable mask.

Veronica sensed his mood was turning, and thought to bring in back to a lighter note, "Indiscretions such as vanity and pride."

"Vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride, where there is a real superiority of mind, is no weakness."

Veronica turned away to keep from laughing.

Lilly, despite setting the scheme in motion was now feeling a bit left out, "Your examination of Mr. Echolls is over, what is the result?"

"Why you both have convinced me that Mr. Echolls has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise." Veronica's one was droll and her smirk mocking.

"No" frowned Echolls, "I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but I do not believe they are of understanding. My temper, I dare not vouch for, some might say it is unyielding or resentful. My good opinion once lost is lost forever."

Veronica frowned slightly at this, thinking perhaps it is part of why he came to her rescue the other night. And then she frown again, that she was thinking of that night, that kiss, when she had resolved to put it completely out of her mind. "Implacable resentment _is_ a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well, for I understand the Old Testament eye for an eye thing, and I really cannot laugh at it; you are safe from me."

Logan grinned sardonically, "I believe, in every person there a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

Veronica matched her grin, "And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody."

"And yours," Logan replied with a smile, "is wilfully to misunderstand them."

Miss Kane, now tired of a conversation in which she had no share. "Louisa, fire up the Dance Dance Revolution! We should have a dance off before we go home."

Her sister made not the smallest objection, and the game was fired up. Echolls, was not sorry for the distraction. He began to feel the danger of paying Veronica too much attention.

The party soon after retired for the evening, with the exception of Miss Kane. As lights in the casita were slowing winking out, Lilly emerged from her room in black leather pants and a velvet bustier. The driver opened the door to the car, and she slid into the back seat. Before they were out of the driveway, she was on her cell phone. "Hello lover, I am on the way down, don't get started without me…"


End file.
